


Fire on Ice

by lance_space_mommy



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Mentioned Takeda Ittetsu, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Other, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Top Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy
Summary: Hinata Shoyo is secretly an ice skater trying to be a normal teen at Karasuno High what happens when the world combine :)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 66
Kudos: 582
Collections: Haikyuu Fanfiction Archive





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen nearly enough fanfiction for Hinata ice skating so I made one myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata on Ice!!
> 
> Haikyuu x Yuri on Ice crossover
> 
> Hinata gets caught getting a ride from Yuri Plisetsky, and that's the start of Karasuno and ice skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to be posting a completed story!

**Bold is Russian Dialect**

_Italics are for dialogue is flashbacks (and text messages)_

* * *

_“Mom I don’t want to go!”_

_“I’m sorry Shoyo, we have to, we can’t afford to stay here and our only choice is to move.”_

_Natsu has no idea what was going on as she befriended everything that breathed. She wouldn’t have a hard time adapting._

_Hinata on the other hand had a lot to get used to._

\- 6 years later -

Practice was running smoothly and engrossed in playing Hinata failed to realize that time had flown by. Grabbing his oddly heavy bag he received a call.

“Hello-“ 

**“Shoyo where are you? Are you already there? We are running late.”**

**Yuuri could be heard sighing in the background, “You mean you’re running late. It’s your fault you needed to refill your tissue box puppy last minute.”**

“It’s fine Vicchan. I’m also running late, I’m probably running later than you!”

Yuuri in the background gave Viktor an idea, “We can pick up Hinata on our way if it’s such a big deal babe.”

**“Perfect! I knew you were the one for me my sweet darling Yuuri! So smart!”**

**“Hurry up you two if you’re picking me up!”**

**“Yurio will be picking you up!”**

**“What? Nooo, he’s mean!”**

**“Come on my little sunshine it can’t be that bad it’s a short ride.”**

Hinata groaned as he aggressively picked up his bag, throwing an internal tantrum as he headed out the door with his belongings together, he ignored his concerned and surprised teammates.

As the door closed Tsukishima fixed his glasses, “The stupid one can speak Russian?”

Daichi turned surprised, “He was speaking Russian? I thought he was just talking in his sounds again.”

Suga lightly pushed him laughing, “You heard the man on the other side also speaking like Hinata so don’t say things like that!”

Kageyama raised a brow, “Dumbass knows Russian?”

Yamaguchi remained quiet; he had an idea of what was going on just by the nickname Hinata had given the man and the language but he didn’t want to push his luck with his assumption.

Eventually, they all had grouped up ready to leave, Hinata sighing as a blonde male approached on his motorcycle. Pulling back the hair covering his eyes his electric blue eyes stunned the team. He wore leopard print pants and an impeccable tiger top yet he yelled aggressively.

**“Let’s go brat! Always running late.”**

**“Shut up, I’m not the only one who’s running late Russian Punk!”**

Hinata hopped on setting his bag in his lap simply holding onto Yurio’s jacket.

Yurio chuckled the two arguing as Yurio sped away. Yurio and Hinata had bickered the whole way there. Some lessons on Russian curse words thrown in the mix.

Suga turned to Daichi slightly concerned, “Do you know who that was?”

“No- but he does look very familiar.”

Noya bounced with excitement, “I do! Asahi you definitely notice him too right?”

Asahi nodded, “Oh yeah we watched him skate long ago at the skating rink not too far from me. He was against Yuuri Katsuki!”

Tanaka seemed to realize who they were talking about at the mention of the male, “Ah Yuuri Katsuki? The one who got gold at last year’s Grand Prix Final?”

Taukishima even seemed surprised, “Isn’t he and that Russian loser Viktor Nikiforov married?”

Yamaguchi shook his head, “I think Viktor is just his coach. Although they are rumored to be engaged after Yuri won gold!”

Suga, Daichi, and Kageyama have never really thought about ice-skating. Volleyball was their main priority and didn’t really look at other sports. Yet they seemed excited to have seen a celebrity.

“Who was that guy with Hinata?” Kageyama would never admit it, even to himself, but the team could definitely hear some jealousy seeping out of his tone.

Noya smirked and nudged Kageyama not even hesitating to pick on the taller first year, “Aw does Kageyama have a crush?”

Kageyama hissed back already irritated, “No but if I did at least I’d have enough balls to confess.”

Noya gasped in offense as Taukishima joined in, “Never knew the King was going to also be a control freak over love.”

Daichi raised his hand lightly smacking the back of the three bickering boys heads, “Knock it off, guys. We are all curious.”

Noya yelped, running to Asahi giving Kageyama satisfaction, “I was just teasing!”

Tsukishima quickly bowed fearing possible punishment, “Sorry captain.”

Turning to Yamaguchi he noticed this uncomfortable expression as he hit his lip, “Yams what’s wrong?”

Catching the attention of the team he easily lied even though Tsukishima saw right through it, “Oh! I’m just still freaking out about seeing a celebrity! It’s not every day you see Yuri Plisetsky!”

Taking that for an answer everyone turned their attention back to their previous conversations all on their way to their homes.

The next day at school Hinata carried on like usual of course his teammates were so confused about how he wasn’t going to explain him riding off with one of the most famous ice skaters in the world. It dawned on them that Hinata probably hadn't even realized they saw him let alone noticed who he was with.

Practice was officially awkward. No one really knew what to say to Hinata other than the question currently consuming their thoughts. Tanaka, Noya, and Kageyama were the only ones that actually could hold a conversation, yet Hinata could tell they were struggling definitely hiding something.

Daichi smiled waving everyone over, “Everyone group up!”

Rushing to the center Hinata seemed confused by Daichi's excitement.

“I know this sounds crazy but we are going to a camp! And not just any camp but it’s Viktor Nikiforov’s camp which is not far away from here!”

Tanaka and Noya have mischievous and childlike expressions on their face, “We are going to meet a celebrity!”

Taukishima fixes his glasses, “Does this have anything to do with seeing Yuri Plisetsky yesterday?”

“Takeda sensei?”

“Ah yes! So I also just wanted the team to bond and Viktor happily agreed to have us come. Even better it’s a private camp dedicated to us Karasuno players this has never been done before.”

Hinata’s blood boiled, what the hell was Viktor planning. His eye twitches, Kageyama shoving him lightly.

“Why aren’t you excited Boke?”

“I am! I just had to sneeze but I couldn’t!”

Tsukishima chuckled happily teasing the short ginger, “You looked like you were about to murder someone, are you always that angry when you sneeze?”

“Shut up shittyshima!”

Suga sighed, “Guys calm down. The camps from Tuesday through Friday. Please if you want to attend, get these signed by Monday next week.”

Nodding everyone grabbed the permission slips and that was the beginning of practice.

Takeda seemed pleased with the reaction, he knew about Hinata and had actually watched him perform in person. He was ecstatic to know that he had the famous ‘Great Fire’ playing on his Volleyball team.

Takeda stood there gripping his clipboard. He needed the team to know, this division of knowledge can affect the team in the future if Hinata never tells them.

“Hey Hinata... can you come over here quickly?”

Hinata smiled brightly leaping over happily with a wide smile on his face, “Yes sensei?”

Takeda leaned against the wall to compose himself, “I know who you are, the great fire. Why don’t you tell the team?”

Hinata stiffened, his eyes narrowed, “What exactly are you trying to do here? Did you and Viktor set me up?”

Takeda seemed surprised to see Hinata get defensive. The cold look on his face sent the message he didn’t want anyone to know and wanted to keep it that way.

“We aren’t setting you up. Besides I’m actually a fan of yours. I overheard Daichi talking about Yuri and I managed to get a hold of Viktor and set up this camp.”

Hinata let down his guard sighing, “Well I’m flattered you’re a fan but I wish you realized that I’m not comfortable with the team knowing.”

“Why not? That’s pretty selfish of you, after all, we are still developing our aspect of teamwork and trusting one another completely. Telling them would be a good push in the right direction.”

“I’m sorry but it’s not your place to call me selfish. I don’t appreciate you expecting me to carry the team when it’s also everyone else’s responsibility.”

Swiftly walking away, Takeda fixed his glasses and a smug look on his face, he knew no matter what that they’d find out. Hinata was going to shine no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. A Flash of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Viktor, Yurio, and Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter two explaining a bit about how Hinata exactly met Yuuri, Yurio, and Victor

Practice came to end, one by one grabbing their forms, everyone gathering in the club room grabbing their things, packing up. Hinata was the first one to leave, of course, storming off, his phone out as he began aggressively typing. Daichi couldn't lie it felt like he had just taken a punch to the gut. Guilt overwhelmed him as he knew he wanted to just know Hinata’s relation to Yurio who was extremely famous, he after all mentioned it to Takeda. Yet what if it was super personal, what if he just started something that could ruin the bond Hinata had made for the team. Yet the warmth of Suga squeezing his hand brought him out of his thoughts. A soft smile on his face as he guided Daichi out the door behind the underclassmen.

Conversations were held, the group had planned on getting meat buns together in celebration of the camp they were going to. The whole thing happened fast Takeda somehow getting ahold of Viktor almost immediately and Viktor seemed to have planned the entire thing out over a short 30-minute phone call. Noya screamed at Tanaka who was following an angry Hinata who was getting further away.

“Tanaka! What are you doing?”

“Finding out where Hinata’s going every day after practice duh!”

Noya instantly ran to his bro, “Yes! Be sneaky Tanaka, this could be Hinata’s and his boyfriend's hangout.”

Tsukishima has caught up to the two with his freakishly long legs Yamaguchi lightly jogging beside him.

“Idiots Hinata wouldn’t even be able to be capable of loving someone, his minds high in the clouds.”

Kageyama seemed quiet, more than usual that is. Honestly, he could say he was relieved with Tsukishima’s statement. He knew someone like Hinata would never like him... after all he’s been far from nice to Hinata most of the time. Although they did share some soft moments of peace, enjoying one another’s company, Kageyama was still an unlovable king. And he believed it was true.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and Suga smiled offering a little shake, “Don’t worry too much Hinata wouldn’t date someone wearing leopard print leather jacket.”

Upon hearing that Tanaka couldn’t resist laughing, “That guy has the worst fashion sense!”

Daichi sighed motioning them to speed up their walking, “Come on Hinata is already far ahead of us!”

\- With Hinata -

Yurio sat in the bleachers waiting for the old men to arrive. Hinata quickly changed into a comfortable white crop top and orange leggings. His skates were a beautiful dark blue with light orange crystal accents as the signature design. The shoelaces and heal/outsoles orange, the pair a gift from Yuuri who was happy to have Hinata as his personal successor.

Viktor and Yurio of course helped, Yuuri was the motivator and comforter (mother), and Viktor was the supportive and the harsh one (father). Viktor was strict when Hinata was skating, perfection was the goal and he was determined to shape Hinata to be the best. Whenever Hinata messed up they were to repeat the trick five more times.

It got worse when competitions came up. Yet in the end, Hinata had slowly gained fame and wracked upon a fair collection of first-place medals and trophies becoming quickly a feared opponent for the future of ice skating, he was to compete in the Grand Prix this year.

Viktor and Yuuri entered quickly after Hinata about two minutes before the Karasuno team would.

“Shoyo-Chan!”

“Yuri-senpai! Viktor-senpai!”

“Hey, there’s a group of people who seemed to be following you, all wearing similar outfits.”

In a flash, Hinata was at the door spotting his teammates, “No! They can’t find out! Guys, what do I do?”

Yurio scoffed stating the obvious, “Just tell them?”

“I can't, it could ruin everything!”

Viktor smiled lightly ruffling Hinata’s hair, “Well you’re in luck Hiroshi dismisses everyone as the rink has been rented for the day!”

Relief flooded over Hinata, “Really? Thank you for being rich! You’re the best dad-“

Viktor smirked flushed celebrating, “ **Aww Shoyo I knew you were my son! That's so adorable**!”

Yuuri smiles hugging Hinata ignoring the gushing silver-haired male, “Ah I missed you Shōyō-kun!”

Yurio scoffed, “Why don't you want your team to know shortie?”

“Well I could get kicked off the team, I could lose my senpais trust! What if they treat me differently? This could ruin my chance of being a normal high school student!”

Yuuri brought up a good point, “Well have you ever asked if they know about your skating persona?”

“No? They may realize it if I ask... but- they probably wouldn’t now that I think about it.”

“What do you mean they wouldn’t?”

“No one at our school even thinks about ice skating. The only person I know who does is Takeda. I’ve never met anyone other than the people here and your fans talking about ice skating. Besides I’m not exactly famous either.”

Viktor looked bright as always but there was a look in his eyes of annoyance, “ **My little sunflower** … in Russia everyone knows you, everyone in Japan knows you, even our competition from around the world fears you. You’re the future of ice skating and there are ads and multiple videos of you. You have an incredible number of supporters adoring the notorious ‘Great Fire’ or ‘Ярослав’ (Russian for ‘bright’ or ‘strong’ based on his relations to Viktor).”

Hinata seemed surprised, his face flushed and tears in his eyes. Viktor and Yuri were the parents he never had and it felt liberating to have such a close relationship with adults. Coming to Japan was his destiny and he couldn’t thank his mother more for bringing him here. Even though she's never around.

**“Thanks... But- I am very angry with you Viktor. Let’s have a talk.”**

Upon hearing the bell ring Hiroshi made her way over as the four who are allowed to be here were already present.

Approaching the group she apologized, her face kind as he offered a sympathetic smile, “Sorry folks the rink is privately rented right now! You can come tomorrow when it’s open to everyone!”

Bowing, Suga apologized, showing his underclassmen out the door, “Sorry we were just looking for someone but we can come back tomorrow!”

Walking out disappointed, Yamaguchi smiled brightly. He was really the “Great Fire” that’s insane, he’s been playing Volleyball with a rising ice skating champion.

\- 6 years ago -

_“Hello, would I be able to find Hinata Shoyo here by any chance?”_

_“Ah! Yuuri Katsuki! Yes, he just started skating!”_

* * *

Katsuki had known Hinata well before entering college. Hinata had just turned ten when the two met. Well, when Hinata was claimed by Yuuri training under him. Even though Yuuri’s depression after scoring last and losing his dog, Hinata was there giving it his all for Yuuri. That’s when the father figure seeped in. Hinata had felt beyond lost as he had left Russia moving to Japan, he barely even knew the language.

He wanted to distract himself, to feel good about something. Yuuri and the Hinata’s have history meaning Yuuri was already present in Hinata’s life. The inspiration behind Hinata’s skating, he watched people skate all the time noticing the passion and peaceful tranquility. When he touched the ice letting the wave of freezing cold air paralyze him everything in his life that had been going wrong passed. He was free.

* * *

_“Hinata! It’s a pleasure to meet you!”_

_The fire-haired boy turned around his eyes wide, “Yuuri Katsuki, what are you doing here?”_

_“I knew your mother back in grade school! I’m here to teach you how to ice skate.”_

_Hinata felt a wave of warmth flood him, “You want to teach me? You're famous! You should teach someone else!”_

_“I want to teach you Sho-chan. I know what’s happened in your life and I’m here to take care of you since you’re moms so busy.”_

_Yuuri pulled Hinata close, at that moment the two declared an unbreakable love. A relationship devoted to true trust and genuine care. Hinata found an older boy who’d take care of him._

\- 4 years later -

“Nice job Shoyo! Also, I have a surprise for you!”

Hinata came over lightly yelling, “What’s up? Is something wrong? You look constipated.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes, “Everything was fine until you decided to be mean. Now listen, I have two special guests.”

Viktor and Yurio appeared making their way over.

**“Viktor-senpai! It’s been so long!”**

**“How’s my sunshine doing? We have a surprise.”**

Yurio yelled shoving Viktor to the side shielding Hinata away from Viktor, “What? I don’t get to greet the little brat?”

Hinata seemed scared of the edgy blonde holding him, blondes had become scary to Hinata ever since (Tsukishima wasn’t any better). Yet the two butted heads perfectly exactly as brothers would, it was reassuring to know that bringing Yurio was in the end a good idea.

“Me and Yuri will be your new coaches! Yurio will be your occasional partner since your age gap isn’t huge!”

“SHA-“

Hinata jumped 4 feet into the air at that. This was the best surprise he could’ve asked for.

* * *

“What do you mean you want to play Volleyball?”

“I want to live the life of a regular teen at High School and play on a team at Karasuno! I wanna be like the next small giant!”

Yurio couldn't help but roll his eyes, it pissed him off. Hinata was dedicated to two sports and it would definitely impact his future. Hinata is known to be competitive and pushes himself to the max every practice, every chance he got he'd use it. It could cause him mental stress while picking his future path causing possibly detrimental conflict.

It didn't matter to Hinata playing Volleyball gave him this new sensation. It made him feel connected to the people around him that with him he made an impact.

Smacking Hinata’s head Yurio scoffed, “Don’t come crying when you have to quit because you’re tired.”

“I won’t quit! I’m determined to stay on the court the longest! And win! Just like on the rink.”

Viktor smiled brightly, this idea was definitely risky but it could also have a lot of positive results. This was perfect honestly, the stamina and power of jumping are important for the ace position. It could really help Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tmr >;3


	3. Onto the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno finally makes it to the ice, Tanaka is an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well greetings fanfic readers

There was a struggle with Hinata involving Volleyball; he never really had a team to practice with and ended up playing with females. There was some strange rush he got when slamming the Volleyball to the ground. Much unlike anything from ice skating. The two sports were so different although sharing some similarities and they can work hand in hand.

Yet when he joined the Karasuno team that’s when Hinata’s schedule was packed. The health of Hinata came first and so did ice skating. Ice skating was a part of who he was and developed his persistence and dedication since coming to Japan. Many group gatherings the Volleyball Club held Hinata had to miss out on, yet what confused his team is he never failed to show up to before school practices. Then of course he’d have those month-long periods where Hinata wouldn’t stay after for practice. They’d watch as he grabbed his things and ran to god knows where immediately after practice. No one really questioned it, they’ve thought about asking but let it rest as it became a normal ordeal to the Karasuno team.

Hinata rushed towards the bus Suga smiled greeting him overjoyed, “I’m glad to see you came with us Hinata!”

“Of course this is the first time I won’t miss out on personal group bonding!”

Suga’s face heated up starting at his precious son. He was too bright and perfect.

“Suga-san? Are you okay, you’re red? Should I get Daichi-senpai?”

“No! I’m okay Hinata! Why is your bag heavy?”

Pretending like he didn't have ice skating equipment in his bag he shrugged dismissively, “I don’t know, I guess my stuff's heavy?”

Suga smiled ruffling his hair, “Get on the bus Kageyama’s already on.”

Hopping on Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi were the only ones that needed to still arrive. Sitting down next to Kageyama Hinata brightly smiled… he practically shined.

“Oi.”

“Yes, Yama-Yama?”

“Don’t call me that Boke! Anyways, I was wondering something. When the team was leaving a couple of days ago we saw you with the famous skater Yurio— how do you know him?”

Hinata shuffled in his seat uncomfortably Kageyama irritated, watching the red-head either come up with a lie or hesitate while he decided to tell the truth.

Hinata cursed at himself internally mumbling in Russian, " **Goddammit. They’re going to find out anyway, besides Kageyama will know if I lie to him he always aggressively grabs my head!"**

DING

“Yurio and I grew up together in Russia and when I moved here he came along apparently for a competition. I hang out with him at the ice-skating rink whenever he’s training for his next competition.”

Kageyama has this weird look on his face making Hinata nervous, “Are you two… dating?”

Hinata looked horrified practically disgusted, “No! I’m sorry but that was a one-time thing! Besides, he's already with a skater. I’m surprised he could find someone with his shitty attitude.”

Kageyama felt relief wash over him, “Don't be a rude dumbass!” 

Hinata laughed swatting at Kageyama as they talked about Volleyball until they fell into a light sleep. The ride was a short thirty minutes so their nap was cut short much to their annoyance.

* * *

Settling into their individual dorms they grabbed their bags getting ready to head to their first day of practice. They were to head to the rink, grab their rentals, and prepare to learn how to skate.

Daichi shut the door behind him making sure it had locked, “So does anyone already know how to skate?”

Tadeka smirked looking at him with an innocent look.

Hinata could have unleashed his fury in that instant: “Ah Hinata don’t you skate?”

Everyone saw the warning in his smile, “Yes being friends with Yurio automatically forces you to know the basics.”

Suga cheered brightly swinging him and Daichi's arm, “I have gone skating with my family a couple of times! It’s really chilly there but I’m not sure I remember anything.”

Upon entering Noya complained clinging to Asahi, “It’s so cold in here what the heck!”

Tsukishima, already irritated with the idiocy of his teammates, shot a sarcastic remark, “Really it’s cold I wonder why?”

Yamaguchi chuckled a bit before shivering. He had to admit it was a drastic change from a warm spring day to the freezing cold rink.

Hinata wore simply a long sleeve shirt and some grey joggers ( ;} to show off dat ass). Everyone else wearing a thick sweater or jacket, a scarf, gloves, and casual pants.

“Hinata do you need a jacket? It’s pretty cold out there,” Daichi extended a hand carrying a spare jacket like the caring father he is.

“No thanks, I don’t really get cold.”

Guiding the group towards the front desk Hinata leaned over, “Yu-chan!”

A woman appeared from the back, “Ah Shoyo, glad to see you here it’s been a while!”

Hinata nodded avoiding the topic, “Yeah, uhm- is Viktor and Yuri here?”

“I haven’t seen them yet. You know how they have a habit of running late.”

“I guess? Anyways this is my Volleyball team at Karasuno.”

Daichi smiled bowing quickly, “Thank you for having us be able to skate here.”

Laughing she waved her hand, “Ah don’t worry I love seeing people find interest in skating!”

Hinata nodded happily, “Think you can get their skates for them?”

She brightly nodded rushing over to the shoes.

“Just say your shoe size and I’ll bring it over!”

Once everyone stood holding a pair Hinata smiled his hands on the top of the counter lifting himself up, “Can you grab my skates? Yurio said I left a pair here last time!”

She pulled out her keys heading around the back, “Yes just wait a moment!”

Hinata dropped to the ground turning to his group.

“This is so exciting! I can’t wait!”

Suga cheered, “Me neither, would you mind if we headed over to put on our skates?”

Hinata shook his head, “I don’t mind besides I think you’ll have to help Kageyama tie his shoes anyways.”

“Fuck off Hinata boke!”

“I’m being honest bakayama!”

Listening to the pair of skates being set down, Hinata's face lit up, “Thank you so much!”

She grinned happily, heading to clean some skates, “Of course, I saved them in a special spot so I didn’t lose them!”

Tsukishima got on one knee tying Yamaguchi’s laces, “Why do you always have this weird look on your face around Hinata? Did something happen between you two?”

Yamaguchi dropped his gaze looking at Tsukishima, “Oh it’s nothing Tsukki. Hinata just reminds me of someone.”

Intrigued Tsukishima raised a brow watching as Yamaguchi pointed to a sign on the wall of a crazy-haired redhead who was doing a perfect split on the ice.

“You think that’s Hinata?”

“Well I mean I’m not sure as he’s called the ‘Great fire’ but apparently he’s a first-year!”

Tsukishima helped Yamaguchi up scoffing, not wanting to believe that an idiot like Hinata is competent enough to be a famous ice skater.

“I’m sorry but that’s not Hinata Yams. Common let’s go.”

“Okay, Tsukki!”

Suga never expected to be on his knees next to Asahi tying his boyfriend’s shoes, “I can’t believe you can’t tie skates!”

Daichi embarrassed was a light shade of crimson red, “The laces are weird, it's confusing!”

Kageyama and Tanka were also sitting waiting for their shoes to be tied, Asahi busy on Noya’s.

“Yes! These shoelaces are dumb! Why aren’t they Velcro?

A loud laugh shocked the five Hinata was holding a pair of orange skates visibly worn down with dark blue laces, “You want velcro skates?”

[link to Hinata's ice skates](https://www.123rf.com/photo_100485438_close-up-female-feet-in-skates-on-ice-orange-women-s-skates-with-reflection-on-white-ice-.html)

[link to Hinata's laces](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/I/818v5jMkFyL._SR500,500_.jpg)

Tanaka yelled as he rose, “Don't act high and nightly little one!”

Hinata’s expression dropped hugging Tanaka, “I’m sorry senpai! I’ll tie your shoes!”

Within seconds Tanaka was ready to skate Hinata turning to Kageyama, “Need help Kageyama?”

“No- well yes!”

“Ppht- give me your foot then!”

“Don’t laugh Hinata boke!”

“I’m trying to help- hey don’t tug my hair bakayama!”

Standing up, Hinata then went to put on his own.

Asahi turned as he tied his own as well, “Those are nice skates. When did you get them?”

“Oh, I got these years ago. My Uhm… friend wanted me to not look like a noob when I skated with him.”

Suga smiled warmly patting Hinata’s leg before standing, “Well you’re probably better than all of us Shōyō so you could never look like a noob.”

Chuckling Hinata went into the ice simply skating catching up to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, “Hi lovebirds!”

The two had been aggressive holding onto the wall and onto one another.

Yamaguchi lit up upon seeing Hinata, “Can you please help?”

Hinata nodded, letting the group come together, their legs had been shaking from trying not to fall or make any sudden movements. Upon helping his struggling teammates Tanaka slammed his face onto the ice chipping his front tooth. Noya, Tsukishima, and surprisingly Kageyama laughed at the lisp the buzzcut boy had.

Daichi, Suga, Asahi, and Yamaguchi were too busy worrying over the blood they saw to stop the three from provoking and teasing.

Hinata took a deep breath and the rink was empty knowing his old acquaintance would hear him and he yelled, “Ya-chan !”

Seeing the younger woman rush over she immediately left grabbing a first aid kit.

She knelt down tending to the split lip and chipped tooth.

“I’m glad to see you again Hinata, but hello everyone I’m Yuko Nishigōri the proud owner of Ice Castle Hasetsu!”

The introduction was made each of the Karasuno Volleyball Club members greeted her introducing themselves, enjoying the woman’s confident and warm personality.

“So you all play Volleyball with Shōyō?”

Hinata nodded brightening up, happy to show off his Volleyball friends to another main influence in his life, “This isn’t the best first impression but they really are cool.”

She smiled standing up cracking her back smiling at the group hounding them, “Ah they do seem like a lot of fun. A good group to release your crazy amounts of energy with.”

Nodding Hinata helped Tanaka up allowing his Senpai to grip his arm. Tanaka was jealous, feeling inferior to his underclassman who could balance himself and his teammate with no struggle.

The doors opened as the famous figure skating couple walked in.

“Hello! Sorry, we were late, Yurio was giving us difficulties as we tried to leave as punishment we forced him to stay behind!”

Everyone bowed upon their presence. Hinata attempting to blend in did the same.

The King and Queen of the ice had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read yah tmr!


	4. Spirals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno and famous skaters have officially interacted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I feel like these chapters are short but I think I'm going to keep the to 4-6 google doc pages per chapter.

Viktor and Yuuri finally made their way out onto the ice, Viktor introducing him and Yuuri. His bright personality, this childlike excitement to teach overwhelmed him as he jumped right in. Teasing anyone at any given moment.

Yuuri turned to see Hinata simply skating around alone since he was the only one who knew how to skate.

“Hun I’m going over to Shōyō."

"Alright sweetie, don't have too much fun without me. Also, give him a hard time.  **I’m still upset he yelled at me for having this camp.”**

They watched as Yuuri raced over Hinata they bowed to each other before hugging.

What the hell? They definitely hugged, maybe they hadn’t seen each other in a while as Yurio has been seen with Yuuri. It wouldn't be hard to believe Hinata and Yuuri had met before. The team kept stealing glances as the two skated laps in excited chatter.

Slowly the two increased their speed. Gradually every lap the speed got faster. They watched amazed as Hinata swiftly did crossovers to quickly move around the curves laughing. Yuri had an attitude... jokingly, but it seemed like an idea came to his mind.

“Let’s learn how to go do a traditional spiral.”

Hinata was bouncing from excitement, “Yeah! Let’s do it!”

“Can you skate on one leg?”

“I don’t know but I can try!”

Hinata gained some speed lifting his one leg slightly pretending he didn’t know how to maintain balance.

“Good now raise your leg as high as you can from behind you!”

Hinata stood in place, his chest slightly leaning forward as his leg went up halfway.

“Now let me just-”

Hinata bursts into laughter as Yuuri lifts his leg, Hinata easily now in a split, losing balance from laughing flew forward hitting the ice, “That ticked no fair!”

Yuri being obviously amused pretending to be innocent he laughed, “Oops! Sorry I never knew you were.”

Growling Hinata got up Yuri clapped, “Alrighty! Now as you skate simply do a split. Your back should arch as your hands are out like an airplane!”

Hinata raised a brow, “Can I see an example?”

Yuri nodded, gaining speed before swiftly going into a spiral.

“Now you try.”

Hinata nodded, gaining some speed lifting his leg into a split he purposely didn’t arch his back.

Viktor shouted visibly offended from across the rink gaining the attention of all of his teammates, “I'm very disappointed in you sunshine! Arch your back and straighten that leg! Don’t be lazy!”

Hinata immediately did as he was told by Viktor nodding, “For that, you now have to do ten, ten-second long spirals!”

Hinata stopped skating, wilting, “Yes sir.”

Kageyama snorted, “Nice going boke!”

“Shut up bakayama!”

No one could deny that they were impressed watching Hinata use the wall as he was practicing splits to loosen his legs. Yuuri happily practiced tricks talking to Hinata before Hinata took back to the ice. His team stopped to watch as Hinata made his way back to Yuuri doing his ten traditional spirals. Daichi felt like nothing more than a child on the ice as he watched Hinata lift his leg above his head, carrying out a ten-second spiral as if it was nothing.

Slowly one by one the Karasuno Volleyball boys stopped using the walls while they moved, skating painfully slowly stumbling from hesitation. They now could maintain a nice pace, Hinata made his way to Kageyama who had just gotten the hang of the movements. His brows furrowed, Hinata realized the boy was way to focused for his own good.

“Kageyama stop making that face or you’ll get wrinkles!”

Losing focus, Kageyama stumbled, Hinata quickly taking his hands, stabilizing the taller boy seemed at ease.

“Don’t be stiff and relax your legs, it'll help you move better!”

Skating backward happily Hinata dragged Kageyama along, the bright red blush covering the two's faces weren’t going unseen by the others as they avoided eye contact.

Tsukishima snorted awkwardly passing them, “Wow you two are such a cute couple.”

The two immediately dropped their hands, the intertwined fingers now cold as they denied being together.

Hinata after being allowed to skate with his teammates was called over by Yuuri to practice more tricks.

Viktor nodded walking around giving pointers guiding Yamaguchi and observing Kageyama.

“Would you happen to be Kageyama Tobio?”

Kagayema looked horrified and nervous wondering what the famous skater knew about him, “Yes, that’s me.”

Viktor nodded slowly, his face serious before smiling brightly, violently shaking the scared boy's hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’ve heard so much about you!”

Hinata was immediately right next to Viktor you could see the threat of death in his eyes, “Hey Viktor! I’m a huge fan, can I speak to you in private please?”

Viktor found his child so adorable when mad blushing hands on his cheeks, “Of course! You’re so adorable when you’re mad!”

Hinata’s eye twitched, “Why thank you Viktor-senpai.”

Grabbing Hinata’s wrist, Viktor spun him. Hinata dizzy, wobbled as he was pulled away.

* * *

“What are you doing talking to Kageyama?”

“I just wanted to make sure it was him?”

“Why? To tease him?”

“Of course! I’d be awful to not tease my baby boy's crush.”

Hinata sighed defeated, “Please don’t make this hard for me. You should be lucky I even came.”

“My sunshine of course I’m happy you came. I just want to meet your friends.”

“Are you sure that’s it?”

“Awe you know me too well my little prodigy... I just want you to be honest with your team. It will further your relationship with them.”

Hinata huffed crossing his arms he didn’t understand. Why was this a problem? He already knew his future was going to be in one or the other and his teammates were most likely to be in neither.

“Hinata you enjoy Volleyball right?”

“Yes! It’s so much fun, the feeling of my hand spiking the ball and it goes BAM on the court! Or how when I save a ball my hearts all WOOSH! The faces of people when I prove them that height doesn’t matter and I’ll still destroy them leaves me feeling WAH-“

Viktor smiled, there was this sadness in his eyes, “Please, I want you to tell them. Not letting them know can cause problems in the future, and I think now would be a good time to do so as well.”

“I will, I just- I’m not ready yet. I want to try and live the life of a normal high school student for as long as I can. I’m not sure if I’m ready to give that up.”

A warm embrace shocked Hinata, it wasn’t often he got a genuine hug from Viktor. It was normal to tease him or because Yuuri was out doing something. Hinata knew Viktor wasn’t one to work well with emotional people or emotions in general. Being engaged to Yuuri only did so much.

It wasn’t a long embrace but it was enough to tell Hinata he had Viktor’s full support.

“Actually… Can you tease a tall blonde for me? He reminds me of Yurio, just not as loud and violent. He’s an asshole sometimes.”

Viktor lightened up a breathless laugh glad Hinata was his usual self, “Of course! Who do you take me for, the nice father?”

* * *

Yuuri was left alone watching the two disappear into the hallway by the main entrance.

“Alrighty, guys let’s practice.”

Noya and Tanaka were too focused on an overhead television broadcasting ads of famous ice skaters.

“Ryu doesn’t that look like Hinata?”

“I think you're onto something bro.”

“I mean the hair is the exact same color!”

“Nishiya, doesn’t he seem to be short like Hinata?”

Asahi resting a hand on the two's shoulders he regained balance, “What are you two up to?”

“Doesn’t that look like Hinata?”

“Ah yes I can see the resemblance, but are you sure? Hinata told us he only knows the basics, not that he was some godly figure skater.”

Suga smiled happily shutting down their accusations, “Yeah he even said he got his skates because his friend didn’t want to be seen with a newbie!” Daichi looked intensely at a bit, “Yeah Hinata would’ve told us if he was. This ‘ Ярослав ’ is a professional that can’t be Hinata.”

If only they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed I may post two tmr... I don't know


	5. Fine Dining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I feel like this is a short chapter ;-;

Viktor and Hinata returned, Yuuri smiled making his way over.

“Did you two finally talk about things?”

Nodding Viktor ushered off Hinata. Yuuri gently gripped Viktor's hand observing Hinata as he once again pulled a tense Kageyama. His own small but slightly chubby hands holding Kageyama's long skinny hands, skating backward.

“Yeah, we will discuss this later after today’s practice.”

Grouping everyone up Viktor dismissed them for their lunch break. Within seconds everyone quickly changed into sneakers, grabbed their bags, and they rushed out of the cold rink. The warms sunny say welcomed Hinata's cheeks smiling as the strange chill in his chest left. Hearing some cooing from behind him Hinata froze in his tracks. Quickly turning on his heel there was Yuuri and Viktor following with shit-eating grins.

Suga smiled brightly still not processing the fact he was with three ice skaters, “Ah it’s nice to see the two of you are joining us!”

Viktor smiled hugging Yuuri, “Of course! I want to treat my love to a tasty pork cutlet bowl.”

Hinata chuckled, “You two are—,” Hinata paused he had an internal panic as he couldn’t say anything rude as that would give him away, “such a cute couple!”

Flashing a bright smile at the two they smiled back, “Thank you Hinata! You really are a cute thing.”

“Don’t push it. You may be famous but I won’t hesitate to attack.”

Noya cheered and Tanaka hyped up the short boy, “Yes Hinata! Defend your cuteness!”

Sighing Hinata walked into the restaurant. ~~This was going to be fun.~~

Tanaka and Noya have managed to distract Hinata the three causing a ruckus embarrassing Takeda, Suga, Daichi, and Ukai. Viktor and Yuuri are just happy to see Hinata with the people who made him feel normal.

Kageyama who was seated next to Hinata lightly nudged him before slightly leaning close: “Do you think we will be playing Volleyball at all on this trip?”

“Hmm, I mean we can on our free day! I think there is a beach near the rink!”

Kageyama first swallowing his food before speaking again turned to Hinata: “We can go down there after we head into the city, I think that’s where everyone was planning on going.”

Hinata cheered before shoveling food into his mouth.

Yuuri offered a smile interested, “What do you Volleyball players do?”

Daichi surprised by the question set down his chopsticks, “Oh we practice every day, working and creating new concepts, these first years we have will definitely help us defeat other teams! Thankfully our group this year is filled with talented people so we know we will make it to nationals.”

Suga smiled setting down his glass, “Yes these first years are very promising-“

Noya karate-chopped Tanaka fist-bumping the air, “Rolling thunder!”

Tanaka choked on his food resulting in Noya getting a smack in the head from Asahi, “Hey!”

“Stop harassing Tanaka.”

“But I’m the Guardian Deity! Right, Hinata?”

“Of course Noya-san!”

Noya leaned over the team, Tanaka hugging Hinata obnoxiously yelling, “Shōyō!”

“Noya-san!”

“Shōyō!”

Viktor’s eyes sparked up, “Ah you all have nicknames? I’m intrigued… care to share?”

**Suga** smiled knowing very well the evil look in his eyes; he officially had another mom/dad friend: “Ah I’m the mom of the group but I do go by Suga, or I do get called The Indomitable Setter.”

Asahi scratches his forehead, “You do get called Mr. Refreshing by Oikawa and Suga-chan by Kuroo.”

Tanaka cheered holding up his glass, “I call you Suga-san!”

~

**Daichi:** I really don’t have any nicknames

Kageyama laughed punching Hinata, “Hinata called you dad that one time.”

“You’re an ass Kageyama!”

~

**Tanaka:** I’m the humble Buddha and also Baldy sadly.

Noya leaped onto his friend, “ Don't forget you’re the Head of Karasuno's Attack Squad, Ryu!”

~

**Yamaguchi:** I didn’t really have any nicknames although I occasionally get called Yams or “YamaGUCCI”

Suga cheered, “I call you freckles sometimes!”

Hinata teased, “You wish you got called babe-“

“Hinata shush!”

Giggling Hinata went back to his food fist-bumping Kageyama under the table.

~

**Hinata:** Oh I get called The Strongest/Ultimate Decoy

“Number one shortie,” Tanaka.

“Simpleton Idiot,” Tsukishima.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama.

“Shorty, short stuff, carrot top, Ninja Shōyō, Ginger/Little Ginger, Red/Little Red, Munchkin,” Coach Ukai.

Viktor gasped, “I like munchkin! Very cute!”

Suga smiled warmly, “I’ve heard him get called Sho-Chan, Chibi-chan, mini spider man, shortie pie, small fry, and shrimpo!”

~

**Asahi:** I get called The Revived Ace, Maneazu, Beard-kun, Goatee Guy, "Big Gun", Samurai Guy, and Man Bun.

“Negative Goatee!” Suga made karate chop movements with a bright smile everyone swore they saw flowers falling from the sky.

~

**Noya:** Oh I’m mainly called to as Noya-san or Noya 

Hinata shuffled in his seat, “Don’t forget Karasuno's Guardian Deity/God and Nishiya!”

Tanaka nodded chirping in, “And Yu/Yu-chan!”

~

**Kageyama:** I get called King a lot and milk boy

Daichi spoke from across the table, “King of the Court”

Hinata counted on his fingers as he spoke, “Bakayama, Bateyama-kun, calm-geyama, Yamayama-kun, meanie.”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses, smirking, “King, Your Highness/Majesty.”

“Simpleton Idiot,” Suga called.

~

**Tsukishima:** I get called The Clever Blocker, Tsukki, Glasses, "Four Eyes", the normal guy

Hinata narrowed his eyes, “Stingyshima, four-eyed jerkface.”

Viktor smirked realizing Hinata wanted him to tease this first year, “Would you mind if I called you Tsukki-poo? I think it’s fitting.”

Hinata spat out his drink laughing, everyone else joined in as Tsukishima sighed visibly annoyed, continuing to eat his food trying to look unphased.

“The Smirky Read Blocker,” Noya.

“I heard you get called Mr.Vanilla once,” Daichi teased, getting his revenge on Tsukishima for all his smart remarks provoking opposing teams.

~

**Ukai:** I’m just Coach

Hinata frowned, “I heard you get called weakling once, and then you were thrown.”

Kageyama raised a brow, “How do you know that boke?”

“I have my ways.”

~

Takeda: I simply get called Take-chan, Sensei, or Specs!

* * *

The walk back Hinata felt lighter on his feet. Viktor and Yuuri respected Hinata's wishes, whether or not they teased him or had some close calls. Hinata knew they were doing their best not to show off or act like they knew Hinata, they rather played it off a natural attraction to the young boy who managed to have the energy of a toddler.

Hinata continues to do simple tricks with Yuuri every once and a while just skating around as music played.

[Link to History Maker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I7FT0PHG9E)

Hinata seemed to light up at the song Yuri dragging him away as Viktor was in charge of everyone else. Yuri spun Hinata the two laughing as they moved flawlessly on the ice doing exaggerated hand motions and movements to the music. No one knew the two were making fun of contemporary dancing, whenever some people preformed they tend to over-exaggerated their movements, making everyone in the crowd get second-hand embarrassment. In ice-skating it was natural the music would fit the movements and their theme of the season normally backed up the emotions they evoked through their dance. History makers were just a fun song made for Yurio, Yuuri, and Viktor performance. Hinata had another competition so he couldn't participate, rather he practiced it with them. Tanaka sped over spinning Hinata the two laughing when Noya joined in. The three all spinning in a circle, Suga scared of them getting hurt rushed over Yuuri ended up taking Suga and swaying with him the two now fell into a dance

Daichi and Viktor made their way over to go and get their significant other. Asahi slowly skating over to stop his own since Suga failed. Tsukishima watched at Yamaguchi did a small little shimmy as he stated, "That's cute-"

"Did you say something Tsukki?"

"No, you must be hearing things."

"Okay, Tsukki!"

Kageyama heard everything and sped past the two snortings, "Didn't know you had feelings french-fry."

The sun began to set as the Karasuno team headed back to their respected dorms for the day getting ready for dinner. They were only getting delivery extremely tired and ready for some sleep after a much exhausting day. Tomorrow wasn’t going to be any easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don't really write good angst ;-;

Hinata had left early that morning to get in some actual practice before his teammates showed up.

Today they were to gain some speed in their skating and if they felt confident enough they’d be taught basic tricks. Hinata walked in, the instant chill was happily welcomed as Hinata made his way to his locker his shoes from the day before had sat in there. Leaving them there and grabbing his shoes from Yuuri he felt a small weight in his chest. For so long he hadn't been in this building and now that he was he brought his team.

Was Takeda right? Was he selfish, was he a liar? This was the reason he couldn't tell his team. He'd known them for months they should've already known. Would they think he didn't trust them? He really did, he just didn't know what exactly he'd be giving up revealing he was a pro-ice skater at the age of 16. He didn't know if they'd treat him differently because he was famous, they could think he's selfish just like Takeda did. Was wanting to feel normal selfish? Was keeping this secret selfish?

Staring at the shoes that pang of shame hit, not being used that they hadn’t been supportive and in all honesty, they were worn down and didn’t look good. They were something he bought himself, being called the great fire kinda sparked his love for the color orange, besides at least they matched his hair. It felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, they'd find out eventually. No matter how hard he tried he'd slip up or reveal it without even realizing it. Anxiety does wonders.

Slipping on the skates Yuuri had gifted him and wearing his favorite practice outfit (white crop top and orange leggings) Hinata made his way onto the ice.

Yurio shouted sitting on the bleachers his gaze no longer on his phone, “You can warm up with your last routine! The program doesn’t take long!”

"Nice to see you too Yurio."

Turning a light shade of pink Yurio sent his middle finger to the air, "Hello Prince!"

Hinata bowed dramatically as he flew on the ice stretching a bit, taking the center of the rink, the lights suddenly dimming as Yu-chan wanted to set  _ the mood _ . Hinata’s routine was inspired completely by Stay close to me - Viktor’s FS Program. Instead of four quads, there were only three. Hinata couldn’t nail a quad flip... well he couldn't yet anyways.

The Nishigori family appeared Axel, Lutz, and Loop each holding out their camera, ready to record. Nishigori picked up his kids' electronics.

“Girls I thought you’re old enough to know better!”

“Sorry papa,” they sighed in defeat, excusing themselves from the seating, bouncing from excitement.

Quickly taking a seat Yurio stood by the rim watching his eyes not even leaving Hinata’s figure. He may have seen Hinata skate but every time he sees Hinata he was an ever-evolving crow, soaring with his wings spread wide. Shameless with passion in his every movement, the purpose behind his minor changes.

Viktor and Yuuri finally came in a rush, the two sat down at the front holding hands. It was Yuuri's favorite pastime to watch Hinata preform, once becoming a coach it was such a different experience than being the performer. Yuuri didn't know if every other coach felt the way he did but there was this odd love that controlled Hinata and his relationship. Watching Hinata move or nail his jumps sent Yuuri into a state of pure bliss, this extremely smug smile washing over his face. He was ultimately proud of how far Hinata had gotten in 6 years, amazed as a matter of fact whether or not it was because of his coaching abilities.

Viktor's face went blank, every time Hinata would preform or imitate someone's program Viktor would pick up on those tiny things Hinata purposefully changed to fit who he was. Hinata did it smoothly and subtly making it almost a secret challenge for Viktor and the boy. Analyzing his every movement and his facial expression Viktor would fall into this silence his eyes focused hard on Hinata. It wasn't this glare nor was it the way he looked at Yuuri. It was this just fond gaze, looking at Hinata as a son and a remarkable ice skater. Sometimes he'd mumble yet that was normally during competitions he attended in person.

Hinata, on the other hand, was so confused, why were the lights on the rink? This was for warm upright? He had seen the Nishigori family and just chuckled. They were always treating him like royalty; he enjoyed it. Being admired by people who he had grown up with, his idols and teachers meant a lot to him.

The music started and euphoria washed over, the same song Viktor had skated to, the song that Yuuri redeemed his name to start his future. It gave him the best scores in his career

[Link to Stay close to me - Viktor’s FS Program](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6zoUVx6uiU)

Hinata moves fluidly mesmerizing his small audience. Quickening his pace Hinata sent himself into the air, the sound of hitting the ice sent shivers down everyone’s back flying through a triple lutz and landing you couldn’t even notice he stumbled.  He impressed Victor with a triple-single-triple combination, something he simply threw in. Somehow he managed to land it even though he didn’t feel like he built enough speed to complete it. The joy in his face as he landed quickly altered into concentration but the underlying passion left everyone on the edge of their seats in an oddly comforting way.

Up until the ending spins Hinata had managed to maintain his stamina having enough energy to go into the final spin combination. His chest heaving as the music ended Hinata dropped his arms heading to the entrance taking a long drink from his bottle. Once finished he took a short break getting pointers and praises from his three comrades the minor details on his stumbles and where he could still improve in his skating.

Getting up Hinata went back out fixing his top preparing for his most recent program. He had been working on it for the past week. He thinks it’s the right amount of crazy. Yurio was shocked at the routine but he fell in love with it. He decided to be Hinata’s partner playing a minor role. He had nailed it but he needs to maintain his work.

[Welcome to the Madness - originally Yurio’s performance with Otabek]

The Karasuno team came in all running into each other as the leaders of the group Tanaka and Noya stopped in their tracks. 

[Link to Welcome to the Madness - Yurio and Otabek](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x7nq905)

The expression on Hinata’s was beyond their imagination. His eyes were wild; he was to perform this routine rather than compete with the routine. His teammates watched as the music played Hinata too focused on his routine to notice. The music filled their ears very mosh pit worthy and Tanaka could get behind it, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima would never admit they enjoyed the deathcore type music where it sounded like pigs squealing.

Hinata’s movements were quick and precise, the passion and excitement visible in his moments as his face were resting taking deep breaths. His quads and jumping sequence left them breathless.

You could hear the soft gasps fill the crowd as Hinata soared in the air pulling off a split landing perfectly continuing to skate like a mad-man towards Yurio leaning on the edge of the rink.

Throwing his hand towards Yurio, the blonde roughly tugged it off Hinata in a harsh movement turned his other hand before Yurio’s hand Yurio biting the cloth tugging it off Hinata’s hand violently. The two held a close bond. They had a history with romance, the world never knew about it and the two were planning on keeping it that way. They had an unspoken bond, the end of their relationship was when they realized it wasn’t romantic but rather an unconditional brotherly love. They still were rivals and partners on the ice, screaming and fighting one another was natural even though it seemed violent and very serious sometimes.

The performance was also rather provocative. It’s perfect!

Kageyama had been officially broken pulling an error 404. His mind was rushing at the speed of his heart, incredibly fast. He was angry, excited, and star-struck all in the same second. Yet no one could believe what they were watching. Yamaguchi didn’t seem surprised but he was definitely engrossed.

Daichi and Suga were shocked parents, Tanaka and Noya were offended Hinata had kept this superpower from them but excited their hypothesis was right. Tsukishima now had to face the fact Hinata was capable of actually being good at something other than Volleyball. Ukai was wide-eyed, having to look away for split moments as the image of his innocent volleyball player was being ruined. Takeda was excited, shaking violently being able to watch the great fire in person, of course, he had to glance of the team he was managing and couldn't help but have a smug smile on his face as he turned to look at them all. Asahi couldn’t even display a single expression, he was shocked, impressed, pleased, and proud.

Hinata had his back arched, his shirt riding up revealing his slim yet surprisingly muscular chest. Everyone’s hearts stopped, not long after Hinata slid back in a split his flexibility was really being revealed through this program. His jumping sequence received a holler from Viktor who was standing at the entrance on the rink next to Yuuri. At the end falling into his final spins, they watched as Yurio made a hand signal pretending he shot Hinata. The redhead simply fell to his knees dropping to the ground. His chest heaving Viktor cheered yelling.

“Great job Shōyō that was your best run yet!”

Getting up Hinata finally noticed his teammates standing there his eyes wide horrified.

Daichi had a smile on his face as he walked over, “Hinata can we talk.”   
  
  


It shouldn't have gotten heated. Hinata shouldn’t be crying and no one should have been feeling regret.

_ “So you’ve been lying to us?” _

_ “Technically no, but I guess?” _

_ “How long?” _

_ “Well, I’ve been ice-skating since I moved here-” _

_ “Have you been hiding anything else?” _

_ “Wait no it’s not-” _

_ “Do you not even trust us? Your own teammates?” _

_ “I do! I just knew this would happen if I told you!” _

_ “Why haven’t you told us?” _

_ “It’s not that easy I just wanted to be normal-” _

_ “Who knew you were so selfish?” _

_"Daichi!," Suga smacked the back of his head his eyes dark._

_ “It wasn’t my-” _

_ Kageyama opened his mouth and instantly regretted it, “Ah so I’m assuming Yurio is your boyfriend?” _

_ “I told you he’s already-” _

_ “You’re not denying it! Who knew you were a fuckboy?” _

_ (In this situation fuckboy is a weak and contemptible man, like a player) _

_Yamaguchi's face fell panic rising as he couldn't catch his breath Tsukishima pulling him away. Tanaka covering Kageyama's mouth making sure he said nothing else._

_ Hinata finally let tears fall Takeda trying to intervene tugging on Ukai’s shirt watching him speak, “Are we just a phase to you?” _

_ “Not at all Volleyball means-” _

_ “Are you even committed to this team?” _

_ “Yes this team means everything to me, I’ve never once questioned it!” _

_ “Stop lying!” _

_ “I’m not! Playing two sports isn’t exactly easy, I’ve been doing ice-skating longer anyways!” _

_ The rest of the comments shot at him went in one ear out the other, static-filled his ears. The cold he felt inside was nothing like the chill of the ice rink, this was much darker. Something familiar to what he felt when he lost his dad, the man who never wanted him but the person Hinata wanted. The feeling he got when he celebrated his birthdays alone because his mom forgot and Natsu was too young to remember. The feeling when he considered ending it all, the cold you feel when it rests there numbing you. Then a comment broke through that wall he had tried to build up last second. _

_ “Do you even want to be on this team because, from the sound of it, you don’t!” _

_ Hinata screamed tears flying he couldn’t take anymore yelling, “Fine if me skating is such an inconvenience then I quit!” _

_ He felt small, smaller than he ever had before. Whether it was on the court or the moment he realized his father never was coming back, nothing compared to the humiliation and mortification he felt at that very moment. The pain on his face was something that even left Tsukishima surprised, he and Yamaguchi had just walked back in watching Ukai, Kageyama, and Daichi. Suga had never been more disappointed in his boyfriend who was really failing as a captain. Tanaka and Noya smacking the back of Kageyama’s head so hard it would leave a bruise. They had known about the first year’s crush on their loved ginger but they hadn’t expected him to say something so horrid on uncalled for. They both knew it was in the heat of the moment but it didn’t excuse the hurtful slur. Asahi went into full shutdown mode, he never did well with conflict. It was natural for him to sit back and watch the madness unfold before him. _

_ It was silent as Yuuri grabbed Hinata pulling him into a hug. _

_ Hinata pushed him away shaking his head, “Don’t touch me!” _

_ Viktor and Yuuri were panicked. They knew this entire year Hinata hadn’t spoken up about his life as a skater for this exact reason. They didn’t know how Hinata was going to react as even thinking about this happening brought the boy into a frenzy of degrading thoughts. _

_Hinata had taken off his skates as fast as he could slamming through the door leaving the building barefoot._   
  


* * *

Yurio was furious he was storming over screaming at them, “What the fuck do you think you’re saying to him? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Viktor gripped his arm tightly his eyes the threat itself, “Yurio knock it off violence won’t solve this problem.”

Yurio’s eyes were burning as he was yelling loudly his harsh but protective personality shining, “No Viktor these bastard’s just attacked the only person who helped me! Someone who made me feel like I belonged!"

Shooting a death glare at Kageyama he spat out, "Hell, he’s the one who introduced me to Otabek!"

Turning to face Yuuri and Viktor his face only grew redder genuinely about to murder the fuckers behind him, "I’m not going to stand here and let them degrade Hinata who wanted nothing more than to play Volleyball even when I told him it was a stupid idea! I love Hinata and you can't change my mind these fuckers didn't even let Hinata explain himself! No one even stood up for him!”

Viktor had a strained smile on his face, “I know Yurio... but- Hinata is now god knows were. I think you’d rather make sure he’s safe than scream at and bully high scholars and a Volleyball coach.”

Yurio was out the door before Viktor had a chance to finish. Yuuri rubbed his face turning to Viktor, “Please go with Yurio and find Hinata. Call me when you do.”

Viktor nodded sadly Yuri cupped his face stroking Viktor’s cheek with his thumb, “He will be okay. I love you.”

After exchanging a quick kiss Yuuri walked over, “I understand if you’d like to not practice today. You’re excused if that’s the case. Besides I’m not sure I can properly teach you anything right now.”

Simply nodding they all walked making their way towards the hotel. How did they manage to fuck things up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp next part tmr!


	7. The Great Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is being comforted by Yuuri and Viktor while the Karasuno team goes out in town to focus on fixing their mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe

Upon reaching the hotel the Karasuno boys watched as Yurio was shoving a screaming Hinata into the car as Viktor threw his belongings into the back.

Yurio buckled him in yelling it sounded more concerned than angry, “What the hell are you thinking? You could’ve gotten yourself killed!”

Hinata huffed pulling the door closed refusing to speak. Viktor got in the car, no words came out. He didn’t know how to console Hinata, it was rare for Hinata to genuinely get upset. Even then it wasn’t as bad as this.

“Okay, we are going to me and Yuuri’s place. We will bury you in blankets and give you hugs. I love you Shōyō.”

Hinata unstrapped crawling between the two front seats to get into the back with Yurio, “I love you too Pa.”

Yurio huffed disgusted with the affection, “I love you both... old man and brat.”

Yuuri appeared randomly as he stood at the passenger side door, “I love you my little troublemakers... and Viktor.”

Hinata hadn’t eaten, showered, or answered any messages nor calls. Simply sleeping away the rest of the day Hinata sobbed, he knew telling them would’ve resulted in this mess. Yuri and Viktor ended up sneaking into his room the two swaddling him, holding him close, and whispering sweet nothings to the sobbing boy.

First thing in the morning the Karasuno team got ready for the day. One of the most vital members of the team had just quit. It almost immediately lowered their morale. They hadn’t discussed the situation rather sitting on it to digest it themselves. Most of them hadn’t been talking during the whole ordeal but none of them stopped to support and defend Hinata making just as responsible.

They approached a nice place to go out and have breakfast mainly getting beverages rather than a meal not feeling hungry enough yet.

Takeda finally broke the silence. He had noticed as soon as they saw Hinata preform Yamaguchi smiled there wasn't even a second of shock on his face.

“Yamaguchi... you knew didn’t you?”

Yamaguchi looked up nodding slightly messing with his hands, “Yes! I’m actually a huge fan of Hinata! I watched all his winning performances with my family, I mean it’s not like it was hard to find out it was him.”

Noya chipped in he had watched Hinata preform but never in person or for a competition, “So how good exactly is Hinata?”

Takeda clasped his hands looking up to his fellow students ready to show off his knowledge, “Hinata is quickly climbing the ranks, one of the most feared rising competitors in fact. He rarely loses, always getting first or standing on the podium.”

Suga’s eyes were red-rimmed, everyone knew he felt guilty, the tears running down his face whether he wanted them to or not.

“Do you have any videos of him?”

The TV set before them all of them turning this posture to observe their decoy.

He never failed to perfect his jumps and if he stumbled he’d still make the podium from his charms. They watched as his face was calm he was so confident in his abilities it surprised them.

Most of it was instrumental music making it easier for Hinata to relax. His posture flawless and his makeup always different, his outfits perfectly matched with his features. For every performance just within five seconds, they could feel all the passion in his movements. There was this excitement, sadness, this strange sense of love.

They had gotten so lost in his performances they lost track of time.

Tanaka yelled pointing to a recommended video called ‘ Ярослав ’ performs Bubblegum Bitch 2019.

This was exactly one month after joining Karasuno.

Surprisingly Hinata was smiling at this performance, actually having fun with it at the same time he was concentrating. He had a smug face the entire time; he came to win, and he knew he would.

Having fun with his movements he fell into a flying sit spin. Rising he skated his step sequence flawlessly, he was very intact with his body rather than your usual male guide movements, he was very feminine and sensual. Pulling off a quadruple Salchow. His jump sequence included a quadruple axel, a toe loop, and a triple flip jump. Nailing it everyone screaming and cheering Hinata had a small smirk. It dawned on them he knew he was nailing this.

His hand extended to the sky as his other clasped his chest heaving his eyes bright. The crowd was screaming he didn’t even listen as he turned to his coaches when they gave him a thumbs up Hinata swallowed the lump in his throat tears of joy threatening to fall as he waved brightly. Quickly leaving the ice he went to receive his scores 189.59 putting him in first place.

Hinata making his way to the podium he held up another gold medal he was impossible to destroy or knock-off that damn podium.

They saw an ad of Hinata in a suit standing beside Yurio. The two were some of the youngest and most competitive ice skaters. His eyes were narrow, they looked as if you even tried to be as good as them they'd out win you easily.

**Beating my drum like dum di-di day**

**I like the dirty rhythm you play**

**I wanna hear you callin' my name**

**Like, hey ma-ma, mama, hey ma, mama**

**Banging the drum like dum di-di day**

**I know you want it in the worst way**

**I wanna hear you callin' my name**

**Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama**

The two walked in sync, their hips swaying as they flawlessly strutted down the carpet as if they owned the place. Their fingers intertwined you could see as they didn’t feel uncomfortable but rather reassured by the hand gripping their own. The paparazzi took tons of photos as the two looked unphased, their bags behind them Yuuri and Viktor right behind them being an extremely intimidating couple.

Cutting to clips of the four skating the ad ended information on the next competition Yurio and Hinata were doing a short pair program.

They had all made their way around town having watched Hinata and finding inspiration to make things up to him they got little treasures and gifts to remember the camp and how they realized they were playing Volleyball with a god.

Grabbing a keychain with ice skates on it it also had the number ten attached to it.

Daichi raised a brow, “Do you think Hinata would accept my apology?”

Suga took the keychain slowly from Daichi’s grasp. His cheeks flushed as he softly pressed a kiss to Daichi’s cheek, “Don’t worry Hinata may be upset but that’s because he looks up to you. He’ll love it, but words do speak louder than actions so remember to apologize first.”

Kageyama didn’t know what to do, or how to even make it up to the boy he came to realize he loved. He remembered when he fell.  
  


* * *

_ The two had been on break, Kageyama noticed the boy sitting by the doorway, his back facing Kageyama. Walking over standing beside him Kageyama looked down at Hinata looking away and he saw Hinata move his head most likely to look at the tall figure standing next to him. Somehow they wound up facing one another. Kageyama was too far in a daze to realize. _

_ “Break times over lovebirds!” _

_ “Sir!” _

_ He couldn’t help but smirk as he turned to rush inside yet his heart stopped as he and Hinata’s gaze locked. The sunlight reflected off his gold and brown eyes giving them a beautiful shine. His hair flowing in the wind as sweat dripped from his chin. His smile was beautiful as his nose scrunched and eyes squinted, his teeth a beautiful shiny white. He was perfect and as Kageyama flusteredly ran back inside to practice the twos quick he could hear a happy laugh come from Hinata. It was light and airy Kageyama could hear the bliss in it. _

_ It filled Kageyama up with so much energy and emotion, something volleyball had only ever given him. It was scary at first but soon Kageyama welcomed the foreign feeling letting himself drown in them and finally not be an uptight fool. _

* * *

He turned to Tsukishima genuinely lost, “Tsukki, how should I apologize to boke?”

Tsukishima was standing looking at dinosaur plushies, Yamaguchi picking out one for his tall boyfriend.

“I don’t know? I thought you knew the idiot more than anyone else.”

Yamaguchi offered a sad smile sympathizing, “Well... what do you think Hinata deserves as an apology?”

Kageyama’s face went serious, not even a fraction of confusion or hesitance in his voice, “Hinata deserves everything.”

Noya slapped Kageyama’s back his face brightening up, “That’s the gay spirit!”

Asahi shook his head, “Kageyama no, that’s not the goal. What is something Hinata would really appreciate? Has he told you something he really enjoys?”

Kageyama sat there and it hit him.

* * *

_ Hinata looked up at Kageyama, visibly upset to the point where he didn’t completely inhale his meat bun as he usually would. _

_ “I’m sorry Kageyama-kun.” _

_ “Don’t be sorry Boke!” _

_ Hinata finally broke as tears fell, “I messed up everything today. I couldn’t receive anything and I couldn’t even focus enough to make good spikes.” _

_ Kageyama stood there stiffly, he was so bad with other people’s emotions he usually pretended he hadn’t seen or heard anything ignoring the situation. Yet he couldn’t avoid Hinata, nor did he want to. This overwhelming urge to protect him, shield him from these childish thoughts consumed Kageyama. _

_ Setting down his milk he awkwardly pulled Hinata into a hug, “You didn’t ruin anything. We all knew you were tired yet we never did anything to help you. I like you playing just for me, but I don’t want you to hurt. If you’re hurting then we won’t be able to play together in the future. Got that dumbass Hinata!” _

_ Hinata smiled wiping his tears. Kageyama's shirt now wet, “Hinata Boke! You got my shirt wet-“ _

_ “Thank you, Kageyama.” _

_ Huh? Why was his heart rushing… was he broken? Now he is warm even though it’s slowly getting colder by the minute with the sun setting _

_ “Why are you thanking me?” _

_ “It means a lot to me to get a look at your soft side. I really like that.” _

_ Kageyama huffed, grabbing his milk stomping off, “Shut it Dumbass! Let’s go before we catch a cold.” _

_ Hinata's bright smile shined even though the sun was pretty much set jumping up onto his bike slowly pedaling beside Kageyama, “Okay!” _

* * *

“He likes it when I’m nice. I don’t think he’s going to listen to me though.”

Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi disappeared to go buy the two’s plushies, “Yeah he will probably think you’re pitying him or only want clout.”

“What’s a clout is it a bird?”

“What- no! Man, you’re an idiot… it means you only like him or want to be around him because he’s famous so you’ll get famous.”

“That’s not true!”

Tanaka appeared behind Kageyama a tight grab on his shoulder, “Ladies love letters, maybe Hinata works like a lady and would like writing?”

Noya nodded deep in thought, “Hinata’s a bottom, of course, he’d love cheesy stuff!”

Suga sighed disgusted, “Too much information Noya, but I do agree with Tanaka. Maybe writing down your feelings will help portray your feelings to Hinata.”

Kageyama looked utterly bewildered, “What?”

Tsukishima turned his attention away from Yamaguchi who was coming back irritated with Kageyama’s stupidity, “He means to write your feelings because you suck at talking your highness.”

Kageyama nodded finally processing what they were telling him, “So I write I’m sorry and that I like him!”

Daichi smiled as Kageyama finally openly admitted his feelings, “Well- oh! Yes, that’s what we're saying.”

"Grab the pen and paper! Stat! Mission Kagehina is a go!"

"Never say that again."

Noya turned screaming in the middle of a store, "Shut up you soggy french fry!"

"Guys, knock it off, Asahi can you go and take Kageyama to find the stationary section?"

Alrighty, let's get this show on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> g'night


	8. Silence

Hinata’s room was empty and Coach Ukai was still responsible for Hinata’s safety at the end of the day until the trip was over.

Pulling out his phone he typed Hinata’s number nervously. He had raised his voice at the boy as well, who knew if Hinata would even pick up. It was doubtful and he couldn't be mad or upset about it. He was the reason, and he was a fault.

“Hinata!”

“This is Viktor, is this his Coach?”

“Ah yes. That’s me, I’m still ultimately responsible for Hinata until this camps over and once we return to Karasuno. Is he with you?”

**“Yuuri it's Hinata’s Coach- what do I do?”**

**“You should just tell him Hinata is with us, lying could cause a scandal.”**

“Ah yes, Hinata is staying with us. I’m not sure he’d get out of bed if you're implying you’d want to meet with him.”

“What do you mean he wouldn’t get out of bed. Is he sick?”

“Well, Hinata’s not sick. I’d say he’s extremely upset right now... that should be very obvious. Although... there’s no doubt in my mind you’ll find him at the rink tomorrow.”

Ukai seemed surprised, hopeful he could still get Hinata back and fix his mistake, “Ah thank you so much, sir!”

“Please no need to be formal. Call me Viktor, I’ll see you tomorrow at the rink.”

No one could deny the bite in the Russian’s voice, he was angry and they understood that. Hinata was practically his son, anyone in the skating community would know Hinata and Yurio were practically the children of Viktor and Yuuri.

* * *

They had all returned to their hotel resting in the open living area, “So what’s Hinata’s status?”

Takeda had thrown his keys on the counter bringing over Ukai a pack of cigarettes and a cute setter keychain he bought.

“Thank you. Now, Hinata is staying with Viktor and Yuuri and isn’t doing too great mentally from what Viktor told me which is to be expected. We won’t be able to see him tomorrow, and there isn’t a one hundred percent guarantee we will even see Hinata there.”

Tanaka still caused laughter with his lisp and chipped tooth as he growled, “We will get back my number one shortie!”

Suga sighed more composed when discussing the topic, “He has every right to deny coming back. After all, we didn’t do anything to reassure him about our trust in him, rather we questioned his trust and put him down for his amazing talent he obviously has put years of work into.”

Suga jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket, “Hold the conversation quickly it’s Yuuri.”

Putting it on speaker Yuuri seemed a lot nicer even though he wasn’t exactly happy to talk to Hinata’s Volleyball mom, “Hi is this Suga? I stole this contact from Hinata’s phone.”

Suga brightly smiled, “Ah yes that’s me! What can I help you with?”

Yuuri audibly sighed, “I would like to ask you- Wait one second Viktor’s crushing Hinata. Vitya! Get off of Hinata, your fatass will crush him!”

“Yuuri so you admit it- I have a nice ass?”

Hinata’s weak voice came from the background, “Can you two stop? Let me wallow in my own self-pity.”

Moving was heard from the other side and the click of a door. Yuuri had moved to a separate room.

“Do you have any recordings of Hinata playing Volleyball? Or your team playing in general? Me and Viktor have asked Hinata about it and he’s always told us all about it, yet have yet seen Hinata play. We’re not so sure we ever will now... so would you be so kind as to send us any recordings of Hinata?”

The entire room was silent, everyone nodded already getting ready to send Suga any videos they may have of the carrot top.

“I’d love to, also do you think Hinata would even want to talk to us?”

“In all honesty, I don’t think he even wants to look at you all. But… he’s way too nice for his own good. He will probably listen to you and maybe talk. Your team had brought Hinata’s fear to life. That’s a hard thing to forgive.”

Suga swallowed the lump in his throat and the shame never failed to claim him, “Yeah… we will send you all the videos we have. Give Hinata a big hug for me.”

“I will- Viktor what did I say about crushing Hinata! Bye.”

Suga looked at the phone and went through tons of pictures and images of Hinata. Everyone as they looked through the videos and clips it left them feeling worse. Hinata looked so excited, so happy to be there to be a part of a team, they would see his competitive side shine through as his face grew dark obliterating his opponent with his spike.

Watching his jump in video, you can actually focus as his legs fly up behind him, his arm muscle flexing as he straightens his hand ready to strike any ball set to him. He practically flew leaving everyone surprised every time. Four feet to be exact. They had clips of his horrible face receives, or his incredible stunts where he flies to save the ball turning into Spider-Man, of course, you can’t forget the ones where it was him just being an idiot, a kid with his teammates.

Pressing send he sent over more than 60 messages of pure Hinata. Sighing Suga sat his phone down.

Yamaguchi broke the silence, “I wonder how much Hinata physically trains a day?”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses, “Well over four hours I’d assume.”

Tanaka nodded his hands pressed together and an unnatural shine coming from behind him (he be Buddha), “He’s the second god of the team, I could never live like him.”

Noya smiled brightly, “That explains why he’s not too smart!”

Asahi cleared his throat to gain the attention of his fellow teammates, “Hinata actually is really intelligent, I was doing some work with him and he’s actually extremely smart he could probably be in college, but his anxiety leads him to shut down during testing.”

Tsukishima couldn’t help but laugh, “He always looked constipated whenever he tested. Makes sense.”

“Nice one Tsukki!”

“Shut up Yams.”

“Gomen, Tsukki.”

Noya bit Tsukishima’s hand, “Stop being mean!”

Daichi shook his head, “Everyone get ready for dinner, we will be waking up early tomorrow for practice.”

* * *

Viktor managed to convince Hinata to go out and pick up food with him, Hinata not in the mood to get noticed or move put on a baggy hoodie, a mask, and forced Viktor to carry him. Yurio and Yuuri joined the two needed some air after being cooped up inside all day watching Hinata play Volleyball.

It left the three in shock and admiration. Hinata was dangerously powerful, the loud slam of the ball striking the ground left them speechless. They couldn’t help but smile in amusement at everyone’s shocked faces utterly bewildered by the shortie who emitted sunlight. They watched as whenever Hinata was degraded or someone attempted to scare him his face would grow dark, his teammates right behind him their faces also dark. They weren’t the flightless crows, they could soar and take you down in a matter of seconds.

That’s when Yuuri saw it, Kageyama’s face when he looked at Hinata. It felt like he was watching him and Viktor when they were younger just in a different font. Kageyama was Viktor. Untouchable, admired for being ahead of his age surpassing upperclassmen. Hinata was Yuuri, he always looked up to Kageyama in genuine astonishment and jealousy. There was this light and excitement in Hinata’s eyes as he knew Kageyama was his pair, his teammate, his first High school crush.

Kageyama was different; he hid it flawlessly compared to Hinata but Viktor and Yuuri knew better. They always saw the way Kageyama’s mouth opened slightly amazed with Hinata whether it was his reflexes, jumps, blocks, or breathtaking saves. His eyes would slightly widen this slight shine to them, sometimes a light flush if he and Hinata locked eyes. A small smile spread on the two’s faces.

Holy shit. Kageyama likes Hinata.

Viktor and Yuuri loved to tease the boy but it wasn’t something they focused on. They mainly focused on meddling with Shōyō’s crush. Being mad at Kageyama remained but there was this underlying sympathy, Kageyama probably did feel like shit and in the moment he was probably more than upset, that’s what love does. You yell and you cry, something Yuuri and Viktor have gone through first hand.

Receiving their food Yuuri and Yurio each held a bag Hinata peacefully sleeping as Viktor carried him. Passing a restaurant they had failed to see the Karasuno team watching them pass by.

“Shōyō you awake?”

“Yes, can I go to the studio?”

Yuuri sighed stopping before turning around, “My wonderful cutie-head munchkin. We bought food, you're not going to the studio!”

Hinata still on Viktors back pulled out ballet slippers, throwing them at Yuuri accidentally hitting Yurio.

“No fair!”

[Link to the Yurio and Hinata's diolouge Watch @ 2:37 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyElkP3JQrY&t=558s)

Yurio set the food down throwing Hinata over his shoulder, “What's with you asshole!”

Hinata got down from Yurio just staring at him making a disgusted face, "I don't give a fuck." 

Yurio screaming as he chased Hinata who was being a little shit as Viktor picked up the bag of food laughing, “Look! Yuri! Our sons are bonding!”

**“Screw you old man!”**

Viktor pulled Yuri close, kissing his head the two walking behind their two children.


	9. Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets back his fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe sry I didn't post yesterday so today I posted chapter 8 and 9 so we are back on track!

Upon reaching the ice skating rink the Karasuno Volleyball club heard yelling.

“Common use your anger to your advantage!”

Hinata groaned standing up and you could see his entire left side was covered in bruises some still developing.

“It’s not like being angry will help me learn a new trick! I need to focus!”

“No back talking that’s another three you have to get!”

“I haven’t gotten one!”

“Four!”

Screaming in frustration Hinata shook off the pain striking through his body. His legs shook as he took a deep breath-catching enough speed.

The loud clash of his skates striking the ice Hinata flew into the air, “One, two, three-“

Hinata fell to the floor slamming into the railing he laid there for a second punching the ice before getting up and immediately attempting again. Victory cheered seeing Hinata had gotten in four rotations… but that joy vanished when Hinata slammed his nose into the wall, blood falling.

Wiping this nose that was steadily bleeding, Hinata got ready to continue ignoring the excruciating pain in his nose.

Viktor worried rushed to Hinata’s side, “Shōyō, please- it’s okay... let’s clean your nose.”

**“I’m fine.”**

Getting up gaining speed Hinata got four rotations but collapsed not properly landing catching himself on his elbows and knees.

Viktor reaches out a hand, “Come on we're taking a break-“

**“I already said I’m fine.”**

**“Knock it off boy!”**

Hinata got up, blood now smeared on the ice, tears falling and he looked at his feet ashamed. This look of disappointment and frustration held so much more sadness than Hinata had originally let on.

“I’m not going to stop! I’ve already lost Volleyball! I’m not letting skating slip out of my grasp to. I’m going to be the best! And I don’t care what it takes!”

Viktor did something that even Yuuri was shocked by, he hugged Hinata.

Viktor was big on avoiding blood, he didn’t mind seeing it but getting it on his clothing was a major problem. Now he pulled Hinata whose face was covered in blood to his chest in a tight hug.

“You don't always have to push yourself to your limits. Your health is far more important to me. Screw that dumb sport Volleyball, you’re already ranking high in ice skating meaning you’ll be ahead of the competition automatically. Please let Yuri clean your nose.”

Hinata nodded, spotting his teammates just watching. His eyes narrowed quickly putting on his blade covers. Reaching a quiet Yuuri Hinata just let him tend to his not broken but bruised and bleeding nose. Giving him the okay Yuuri went to personally train Hinata forcing Viktor to instruct the others.

Hinata, growing increasingly angry, felt his team watch his every mood he slammed his foot into the railing.

**“Jesus fucking christ!”**

Yuuri jumped slightly, “What's got you so mad? Also, we don’t appreciate that language. Suga doesn’t seem pleased, and he's only assuming you just cursed.”

“I feel their stares and I’d appreciate it if they’d look away for a second. After all, I’m a lying fuckboy.”

Leaving quickly Hinata came back now wearing a tight fit cover under his tank top, “I wouldn’t want to seem too slutty.”

Heading back towards the ice Hinata took a break from attempting a quadruple. Hinata fell back as Yuuri chucked a pair of ballet slippers at Hinata.

“We will be working on balance and spinning today. You aren’t moving as gracefully as usual.”

* * *

Viktor clapped, remaining optimistic about ending this on a good note and getting Hinata back on the Volleyball team, “Alrighty today we will be- ah,' his attention focused of Hinata, "Hinata isn’t skating... Yurio, challenge Hinata and edge him on.”

Yurio rolled his eyes, “Why would I want to do that?”

“You said you wanted a challenge, if you get Hinata to get back in a training mindset he will perfect his quadruple spin and then you and him will officially begin competing.”

Yurio scoffed skating away, “You owe me that new jacket I want then!”

“Anything for you my wonderful son!”

“Alrighty! Now you all today will be gaining speed on your skating and if you’re feeling confident enough in your balance we will be behind teaching tricks!”

Tanaka and Noya were already racing. Suga and Daichi held hands steadily skating together. Asahi and Yamaguchi were attempting to learn how to stop quickly while skating fast, Kageyama and Tsukishima watching Noya and Tanaka fight.

Hinata handed Yuuri his skates sitting down, taking out a little container holding 2nd skin gel squares on his toes that got sensitive and putting on pointe gel pads. The impact of landing often took a toll on his feet and using point pads surprisingly helped. Slipping on his slippers he focused as Yurio approached him.

“You. Me. Ballet battle.”

Yuuri made his way to the front desk, “Hey I have a song request.”

Stretching Yurio smirked, “Good luck beating me I have no intention of letting a short high schooler beat me.”

Hinata simply smiled, it was short and there was a threatening glare to them, “Is that so?"

**"Let’s find out who’s better Yuri.”**

They took their stances, their faces inches away a declaring war was officially claimed. Yuuri urgently pulls Viktor off the ice. This was going to get intense. Viktor needed to follow them whoever they ended up.

Hinata calmy began cracking his fingers, back, and hips. Suddenly the two jumped to life as the music did.

[Judas - Lady Gaga vegans playing]

[Link to Hinata and Yurio's battle also ignore the ending audio it got messed up](https://ve.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_qbd7mwI1It1wbf9kh.mp4)

Yurio - Camille Le Haut - Blondie

Hinata - Félicie Milliner - Ginger

Yuuri - Odette - Motivational brunette 

Viktor - Louis Merante - Smug rich man

One of Yu-chan’s daughter’s - Nora - yeller

They began the battle and Yurio started his movements sharp and graceful. Hinata did everything he could to overpower Yurio.

One of the Nishigori girls (probably Axel) screamed, “Dance Fight!”

Too engrossed in their battle Hinata didn’t even flinch nor let his composure falter as they jumped from the rink's wall onto the bleachers. Their eye contact did not break as their bodies contorted into different poses.

Tanaka and Noya gasped in astonishment as they were rooting on Hinata. The music only added to their battle making it oddly heated and added more stimulation to the viewing experience. Kageyama already slipping on his borrowed ice skate guards he followed the two. Suga and Daichi rushed over to throw on their ice skate blade guards so they could watch up close. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi immediately following as well. Asahi rushes after everyone motioning Tanaka and Noya to slip on some blade covers so they can follow the battling boys.

Hinata and Yurio were in sync as they spiraled leaping over the gaps on the oddly short bleachers. Hinata gaining the lead, Yurio pulled Hinata’s bloody crop top. Falling, Hinata swiftly took it off leaving the tight fit t-shirt underneath.

Getting into Yurio’s smug face he snapped, practically growling. Bursting through doors to a hallway they spun only for Yurio to knock Hinata onto his visibly bruised side. Wincing Hinata looked up Suga and Yuuri next to one another now.

**“Come on!”**

“You’re not called our strongest decoy for nothing!”

Hinata nodded forming fists as he pushed himself off the ground.

The two leap down the first flight of stairs leading up to the entrance of the building. Hinata turned to Viktor and Yuri nodded for him to do this. Claiming back his devotion pulling him out of his toxic ideology of why someone plays a sport. He didn't do it because he felt pressured to. He did it because it gave him wings and he felt like he could fly away, it made him free.

Winking Hinata began to focus. Yurio was visibly nervous at the flight of stairs, he nor Hinata had ever done this. It dawned on him of what was to come and then a thought struck him. How far was Hinata willing to go to be the best, and the answer to that is what scared Yurio.

* * *

_Hinata practically threw himself up these steps every time he practiced there. In all honesty, he came a lot even to the present day. It’s just no longer had Hinata felt obligated. Besides, being at Karasuno and practicing Volleyball was a hassle. Meeting up with Viktor and Yuri at a nearby rink was obviously easier._

_Yet, Hinata had these steps imprinted into his mind. The feeling of the solid concrete pounding against his feet, the metal railing that always caught the morning dew. They were long steps but with the tons of energy Hinata contained; he considered them a breeze._

* * *

Hinata backed up Yurio’s eyes frantically looking behind him then to Hinata to see Hinata wasn’t even hesitant, his eyes trained right in front of him. His teammates. With one swift motion, Hinata flew into the air he spun four times lowering to the ground in a right leg, forward, oversplit.

Rising Hinata simply walked up the steps snatching his skates from Yuuri’s hands, “I think I’m ready to do those four, quad spins.”

Viktor’s jaw dropped and his pointer finger was raised as if he was going to make a point but nothing came out. Rather he breathlessly followed.

“Yaaaa…”

Hinata heading back inside making his way to the locker room, grabbing his bloody crop top on the way.

Yuuri held back an aggravated Yurio. He knew he had faced defeat. He honestly wanted to make sure Hinata was okay. A stunt like that was a little too risky for Yurio’s comfort. Yuuri and Viktor and Hinata’s team may have watched but standing there about to throw yourself down all these states was horrifying and dangerous.

“You can yell at him after he talks to his team.”

There was a knock on the door. Hinata had his shirt off holding a clean navy blue crop top, the sleeve’s a little longer resting right before his elbow.

“Hinata we are-“

“Just sit down you all look stupid when you’re upset.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, update tomorrow!


	10. Ashamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horribly written apology that Hinata accepts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the apology was really bad so I apologize in advance, this is my first serious fanfic and I'm getting a feel for conflict and resolution.

Hesitantly everyone took a seat, the room had this strange chill everyone knew it was guilt and the lack of eye contact. Hinata was ignoring them as to be expected, he'd listen but that didn't mean he had to truly acknowledge their existence. Before him on the rows of benches in the changing room, they watched as Hinata got up rinsing off his bloody shirt watching as the warm water turned into a light shade of red.

“Start talking before I change my mind and leave.”

Daichi held up a hand before anyone spoke he felt the most responsible as Hinata's Captain and being the person who would help Hinata with receiving on multiple occasions.

“Hinata, I shouldn’t have cornered you and rudely interrogated you. I shouldn’t have assumed you were lying. We could’ve easily known if we had asked, and I was naive enough to put you at fault. I shouldn’t have called you selfish because I know you’d go out of your way to make anyone happy and kill everyone with kindness. You’re part of the reason me and Suga ended up together. You're part of the reason this team is together.”

Hinata rested the wet shirt next to him to dry, “I will be honest with you and say I don’t know if I would’ve told the truth if you had asked me. Although... I would’ve cracked under pressure and probably told you now that I think about it. You and Suga would’ve gotten together anyways... no matter what factor I was— if it’s meant to be it will happen. And you’re right I’m not selfish, nor had I had the intention to be. I wanted to live my life and a normal teenager with your opinions of me be the way they are because of my personality, not my talent or unspoken of fame. I didn't want you questioning my dedication as well, that's why I showed up before school to practice even though we had practice in the afternoons.”

Next was Ukai who was smacked by Takeda to start speaking, “I should’ve been a better coach and never questioned your dedication to the team. You’re the one who comes to every practice and we have to force you to sit out when you’re not feeling good or are injured otherwise you’d still play. I don’t want a Volleyball team without you kid. ”

Hinata not wanting to make eye contact slowly put on his shoes, “Yeah your coaching sucks. I’ll let your horrible communication skills slide because it’s your first year.”

Ukai remained silent, not sure if his apology was accepted and forgiven, "I wish you had discussed the matter with my privately if it was that big on an issue, I had managed school, volleyball, and ice skating just fine and I think that it was none of your business and it wasn't your place to say what I want to do when I want to do it."

"I will accept your decision but I am really begging you to think about coming back, I'll bribe you with meat buns."

"Free meat buns? You drive a hard bargain, I'll think about it, sir."

Noya and Tanaka refuse to sit still, throwing themselves into Hinata crying manly.

“Please don’t leave!”

“You’re our number one shortie!”

“We can’t live without you.”

“Shōyō!”

Hinata visibly held back laughter lightly patting their heads, “Tut, tut, tut my wonderful senpais. You’ll still see me every day at school whether or not I come back.”

Suga shoved them off roughly just hugging Hinata securely, “I think you’re a wonderful ice-skater. I never want you to stop. Whether or not you decided to come back. I don’t want to have a practice without you, it’s your decision but I really want you to stay, Chibi-chan.”

Hinata genuinely smiled nodding in appreciation for Suga’s words, the things he wanted to be told and he finally heard them. He had spent years on ice skating and recently volleyball. This was the first person to praise him for his talent and motivate him to continue doing what he loved.

Yamaguchi looked at his twitching hands ashamed of himself, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how impressed and happy I was when I realized who you were. I knew for a long time, I want you to know that you’re still the Volleyball obsessed classmate I knew when I first saw you. I'm sorry I didn't help I wanted to but I was panicked and I-"

Hinata rose with his laces finally tied and hugged Yamaguchi tightly, “Thank you, I get it... I'm still upset but you're a good person Yam's.”

Tsukishima nodded, holding a thumb up, “I don’t give a shit what you do, you're still annoying.”

Hinata couldn’t help but let out an airy laugh, “Nice to hear your voice four-eyed jerk face.”

Within a flash, they all shoved gifts at him and rushed to the door slamming it behind them. Hinata gasped his arms holding the gifts as Kageyama was the only one there sitting there wide-eyed.

Kageyama: Shit. Shit! What do I even say? Right. I wrote a letter so I didn’t have to

Hinata’s face flushed watching Kageyama pull out a simple slip of paper extending it out to him. His head was bowed in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Hinata pushes the slip of paper back to Kageyama.

His face was serious yet the curl to his lips revealed he was touched, “Please... can you read it to me?”

Kageyama went red in the face stammering, “W-What? No way!”

“It’s the least you could do. After all, you called me a fuckboy and a liar. Wait one sec-”

Quickly slapping Kageyama, visibly angry he let out a sigh calming down, “Sorry. I just really needed to do that. I’m not either of those things and you know better than to say something like that Мудак!"

Kageyama couldn’t even get mad because he knew Hinata was right and deserved that smack to the face. Upon resting the paper on his lap, he had every line fresh in his mind. He literally put his last remaining brain cells to work to write this letter.

Taking a deep breath he let his mellow warm-toned voice to literally stun Hinata. The two feeling as if the other could hear their pounding chest. The intimacy was subtle and warm.

* * *

_I’m sorry. No, sorry doesn’t even begin to compare to what you deserve. I should’ve never even thought twice about you telling me you weren’t dating Yurio. I guess I let my jealousy and anger speak for me. I thought I was getting better but I’m still the king that made everyone leave me._

_I don’t like seeing you be so close with guys your age. Kenma makes my blood boil, Yurio or whatever you call him, and even Atsumu and we haven’t even seen him yet. I don’t know what these feelings are or what they mean. Is this what love is? Is it supposed to make me possessive, wanting to lock you away and be the center of your attention?_

_It’s horrible I used to hate how loud you are, how orange your hair is, or how you’re obnoxious and stubborn. You’re an absolute dumbass, to say the least. I don’t even want to talk about how much I always want to beat you. It’s embarrassing to think about my past feelings sometimes. But now…_

_Oh god you’re perfect._

_I watch you smile. Did you have braces, your teeth are perfect and so shiny? Do you put glitter in your eyes because they always have this dumb shine to them? I noticed you started using chapstick, your lips did look chapped. Not that I mind or anything! Your skin is so clear and smooth. Have you ever even had acne? I don’t see any scaring. You may be short but when you jump it’s as if you grew wings and flew, ~~you have really nice muscles and a surprisingly nice chest. Not that I was looking or anything.~~ We all know you aren’t body shy although you’re pretty obvious. I’d recommend you’d keep that shirt on before you make Tanaka feel inferior again. _

_Your skating scares me. I don’t want you to leave the Volleyball team. I want to be able to set you and watch you always hit my tosses no matter where they are. If you don’t... I don’t know what I’d do. I would still watch you skate, I don’t know if I could even look away. Your body moves to the music and it’s cool. It makes me hold my breath and stare. Is my face supposed to get hot? Should I be anxious and amazed as much as I am? I hate that you’re better than me, and I hate that you’re really good at two things. How am I supposed to compare?_

_Sorry, I’m rambling. I just look at you now and you're perfect. I wondered what it would be like to ~~kiss you or~~ hold your hand and it not be because we are fighting. You’re still crazy and get me in trouble, but I don’t mind. I guess that’s how I’m supposed to feel. I think I’m in love with you. I have these feelings, please don’t leave me.” _

* * *

The crumple of paper surprised Kageyama as he realized he had finished. Hinata threw the paper across the room leaping onto Kageyama knocking him off the bench sitting on him.

“Oi boke what the hell do you- why are you crying?”

Hinata was red tears steadily falling down as he tried to wipe them, “Do you really mean all of that?”

“Of course? When have I lied-“

Kageyama was surprised when Hinata softly kissed him, “Who cares what I’m good at. If I love you and you love me then that can be enough. I'll never let your crown fall, King.”

Flinching believing he was about to get punched, Hinata breathlessly gasped as Kageyama tugged Hinata’s shirt, kissing him.

Hinata felt like he was soaring, or like he had died and was on his way to heaven. When did he have this type of confidence? He didn’t know the first thing about being in a relationship, Kageyama probably had done it with a lot of girls. He gets confessed to a lot.

Hinata felt as Kageyama sat up leaving Hinata on the ground his legs spread as Kageyama hovered over him.

Hinata: Is this what it’s like to be drunk? I feel light and dizzy. I feel really good. Not in a sexual way- I mean... it does feel good. I'm so happy I feel like I could die. Kageyama tastes like vanilla milk. He’s pretty good with his tongue too, I think I’m a good kisser too Kageyama hasn’t made fun of me yet.

Pulling back Kageyama caught his breath in Hinata as well a string of saliva connecting from the two’s mouths. Awkwardly they wiped their mouths, faces turning red. They were inexperienced teenage boys, making out in Hinata's childhood ice-skating rink. How could this get more awkward?

“You’re a good kisser Yamayama.”

“That’s the first time I’ve kissed someone like that boke.”

“Oh!” Hinata internally cursed at himself for smiling, “I've never kissed someone like that either.”

Kageyama stared blankly, looking as the crimson cheeked hitter under him. His shirt was riding up revealing his slim waist and defined muscles. His hands pinned to the ground showing no struggle. Kageyama felt himself grow flustered, feeling Hinata’s thick and muscular thighs rest on outside of his own legs.

Yet nothing compared to Hinata’s face. His mouth was still open taking deep breaths as his lips were still wet. Kageyama swallowed hard, almost choking when Hinata licked his lips slowly. His eyes were narrowed practically seducing Kageyama with his eyes, from ear to ear Hinata was flushed a light crimson red. He was beautiful.

Releasing his grasp on Hinata he kneeled over Hinata who was still laying, “I’m sorry I should’ve asked if I could kiss you like that.”

“No! I kissed you first after all. Besides it doesn’t matter, as long as it's with you it’s like I can do anything! That’s what it’s like! I love you! As long as you’re here I’m invincible! Right Tobio?”

“Shut up Shōyō...”

Shoving his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck he paused momentarily before blowing raspberries.

Squirming from the sensation Hinata shouted, “That tickles bakayama!”

“What happened to Tobio you dumbass?”

Turning bright red the smaller boy pushed Kageyama’s face away, “What happened to Shōyō?”

“Whatever let’s go.”

Hinata attempted to stand only to be met with the floor, his legs still weak, Hinata sitting on the floor laughing.

“What is it boke?”

Taking Kageyama’s hand he put it on his leg, “My legs are all wobbly!”

Kageyama blushed, knowing very well he must have done a good job at kissing to make Hinata this big of a mess. His hand gently carcasses the muscular thigh.

Hinata just sat there, his legs rhythmically shaking.

Kageyama grew worried shaking legs weren't a good sign though, “Do your legs hurt? Did I hurt your legs? If you can't play Volleyball or skate-”

Hinata spun around grabbing Kageyama’s hand giggling, “They don’t hurt Baka, they just tingle similar to how I get butterflies in my stomach! Don’t feel bad— besides... I liked it.”

“Oh— uhm…. Let’s go before we get yelled at dumbass."

Unlocking the door the two came out visibly calm, acting like their usual selves.

"Remember as long as I have you I'll be invisible."

"With you, I'll be my strongest."

**"Tobio-kun I'm not going to quit Volleyball. How could I?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not update tomorrow as I have a lot of setting up to do for college scheduling and preparations


	11. Let's fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things slowly fall back into place, sorry this is just kinda a boring chapter now that I re-read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hope you enjoy!

Hinata and Kageyama came out jokingly picking on one another, back to their usual dynamic.

Viktor rushed over ready to go protective father mode over Hinata, “We heard some muffled noises is everything okay?”

Hinata turned bright red waving Viktor off; of course avoiding eye contact, “Yeah! We were arguing over the best player on our favorite professional Volleyball team.”

Yuuri walked over, ruffling his hair and patting Kageyama on the shoulder.

“I’m assuming everything’s been solved between you two?" there was this warning tone behind it.

“Yes, Yuuri.”

"Yes, DAD."

“Don’t be so uptight blueberry, I’m not a big deal or anything.”

Hinata snickered, looking good Yuuri amused, “Blueberry is like this all the time.”

“Oh, a thing for the serious ones? We have very different tastes in men.”

“At least I didn’t seduce mine at a party and pole dance for him!”

Yuuri turned bright red, “Grounded!”

“You can’t ground me! Viktor! Yuri is trying to ground me!”

Viktor marched over, Kageyama was utterly baffled by the two's conversation. Viktor glanced between the two and dismissed the two teenagers to go back onto the ice. Yurio flew by snatching Hinata by the wrist pulling him to the center of the ice.

“I can see you're not concentrated. Your movements are sloppy... did you two fight or something! If you did I’ll-“

“No! That’s not what happened at all… remember how I got you and Otabek-“

Yurio turned bright red before his face displaying disgust cutting Hinata off, “You two…”

Hinata shoves Yurio to the ground, “Kinda... it's complicated— and that’s for making me fall onto the bleachers!”

Stumbling falling onto him Hinata pretended he did that on purpose and cheered, “And this is for pushing me onto concrete!”

Yurio screams back, “Oi! Fuck off! You’re literally 12!”

“I’m sixteen you Russian punk!”

Getting up the two circled one another, challenging one another’s eyes.

“At least I can do a quad flip!”

“Yeah, as least I can do a quintuple axel!”

“Oh yeah? Well, at least I got first at the Grand Prix Finals!”

“Oh trust me. I’m going to destroy everyone at the Grand Prix Finals, and the highest you could hope to receive is silver.”

“I’d like to see you try-“

Hinata ignored the pain in his body, the sore bruises decorating his arms, or his purple nose. His body backward as he picked up speed slamming the toe pick into the ground vaulting himself into the air.

“One. Two. Three. Four!”

Landing perfectly Hinata jumped into the air wincing at the pain momentarily, “Quad flip bitch!”

“Oh no.”

Viktor and Yuuri flew over, “Oh yes!”

Crushing Hinata on the ice the two cheered, “You did it my young prodigy!”

“Excuse you! He’s mine- you have the edgy blonde over there.”

Hinata laughed as Yuuri pulled him up, “I'm proud of you Shōyō. Now you can raise the bar for the entirety of ice skating.”

Hinata smiled and tears fell silently crying as they hit the ice, “Hinata? I’m so, so sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Everyone watched as Hinata was happy crying and Yuuri was panicking, “I’m fine. I’m just really happy. You’ve been there for me the moment I moved here and took me in.”

Yuuri smiled relief rushing over him as he took Hinata's hands spinning the two, “Well of course I would! I love you, you're the son me and Viktor always dreamed of.”

Hinata laughed, wiping his tears, “You’re the dad I’ve always dreamt of having.”

The two stayed there hugging Yurio yelling, “Stop being all cute and start skating losers!”

Viktor smacked Yurio’s head playfully, “This isn’t Russia, come on, I think if anything you should be training or Hinata may just beat you.”

Hinata smirked, chasing Yurio forgetting all about the pain he’s faced. The hate, the constant pressure of being the best, hell- being constantly underestimated for his height and age.

“Get away from me!”

“No! I crave affection from my dear cousin!”

Kageyama began to chase Hinata, “Knock it off Hinata boke! You might get hurt!”

Daichi chased the two father mode activated, “You both knock it off! You make us look bad!”

Noya cheered as he sped after Daichi, “Dad don’t leave us!”

Tanaka and Asahi following Noya motivating and trying to stop the reckless boy who was going to get punished when they got back. Suga followed Asahi trying to protect the lovesick third year and to get to his boyfriend before he broke a leg.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were having their quiet bonding time watching their recently developed friends chase one another like idiots.

As soon as Hinata grasped Yurio hell broke loose. No one knew how to properly stop other than Yamaguchi and Asahi resulting in a horrible collision. Hinata hugged a disgusted Yurio.

Laughing standing, Hinata offered him a hand shoving him away right as Yurio gained balance. Softly taking Kageyama’s hand he pulled him up and everyone else got up happily on their own.

(EVERYONE I AM MAKING FANART FOR HINATA PULLING UP KAGEYAMA, I'LL UPLOAD IT RIGHT HERE WHEN IT'S DONE)

Hinata grinning smiling from ear to ear as he confidently held a secretly embarrassed and flustered Kageyama’s hand.

Yuuri clapped drawing Hinata’s attention, “Sorry Kageyama, Hinata and Yuri need to practice their routine.”

Yurio huffed crossing his arms, “It’s not like I’m performing I’m just there to be Hinata’s partner-“

“Don’t even say that Yurio, Hinata has done that countless times for you! You’ve done this since Hinata came here, it's nothing new!”

Laughing, Hinata was handed gloves and sunglasses to adapt to the change in the removal of the accessories.

Yurio pulled Hinata to the edge away from everyone, “I wanted to ask this earlier though. What the fuck do you think you were doing? You could have broken your damn legs, your arms, you could’ve died!”

Hinata paused actually thinking about how he should explain it, “When I thought of how to win my head was all like DUN! And then when I jumped it was like WOOSH! It’s like I already knew what to do, the feeling of me running down the steps and running up them fresh in my mind.”

Yurio sighed his eyes narrowed he learned Hinata's sound effects over an extended amount of time with the loser, “I really care about you and I don’t want you hurt. I want to beat you at the Grand Prix Finals Baka!”

Hinata simply skated backward saluting Yurio with a smug face, “Yes sir!”

Yurio growling yelled as he got ready for the music to start, “Wipe that smug smile off your face before I fight you!”

[Link to Welcome to the Madness program](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x7nq905)

Concentration fell over Hinata as the music started, his teammates stopped and stared. It was the same performance they watched but something had changed, Hinata’s body was on fire and his legs felt weak but his movements fit into his role in the performance. This wild, rambunctious teen has managed to reveal this shameless amorous desire through this dance more intact with his body confidence revealing itself in little ways.

His jumps were flawless as he spun with ease as soon as he landed moving onto his next little show. Approaching Yurio the two completely in character interacted leaving Yuuri and Viktor with high hopes, pleased and concerned with these performances they’re coming up with. Youth is beautiful and enticing, it’s a perfect performance to earn first place. With the way Hinata moved it was already set in stone. His legs feeling the pressure as he laid his back on the ground passing his teammates he was laughing as he easily got up which was very satisfying and appealing, to say the least.

Sliding backward in a split still managed to take everyone viewing by storm and his ending was flawless dropping to the floor onto his back relieved it was over, gasping for air. Yurio dragged Hinata by his skate as the boy rolled onto his chest.

“Come on! We need to hear Yuuri and Viktor’s opinion of the performance, ‘great fire’.”

Hinata defeated, still laying down, allowed himself to be dragged away to Viktor first who was assisting the Karasuno team on spinning, yet it was obvious no had been practicing during the two's performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back tmr ;)


	12. Going Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Haikyuu and Yuri on Ice interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up? I hope you're having a good day! If you're not having a good day then take my love and support <3 <3 <3 <3

Yurio had dragged Hinata to Viktor's feet, Yurio crossing his harms waiting while Viktor was figuring out what to say, “It was wonderful! With that, you’ll be getting first place! I doubt anyone would be able to look away from my mini pork cutlet bowl!”

Hinata groaned sitting up, “I told you not to call me that!”

“You’re a mini Yuuri! How could I not call you that?”

Yurio rolled his eyes, “Anyways, is there anything we need to fix or change?”

“Ah yes I think we should add a twist lift-“

“What!”

Everyone looked at the two horrified boys in amusement and confusion, “I’m not letting Yurio throw me!”

“I’m not going to throw this bitch into the air!”

“Now now. You wouldn’t argue with your coach now, would you? Yurio you’ve lifted Hinata before but for now, just practice holding him above your head!”

Yuuri skates over putting in his own opinion, “Your performance was perfect and I agree a twist lift would be perfect for this program! Start off with a Hand to Hand lift. Get used to Hinata’s muscle weight.”

Groaning Hinata prepared himself to be dropped, the two moving together in sync Hinata held his hands in between his legs for Yurio to grab. Lifting his right leg up to make it easier for the blond Hinata watched as Yurio bent, reaching for Hinata’s hands they tightly held on. Yurio tightened his grip as Hinata slowly went up, his legs swiftly going into a split as Yurio held Hinata above his head. Taking one hand away the two held out their arms as they spun.

**“Are you fat?”**

**“No, you’re just weak.”**

As soon as Hinata was down Yurio threw him Hinata slamming his back on the edge of the rink. Yurio approached him ready to continue but Hinata grabbed his ankle tugging him.

**“Shit!”**

The two laid on the floor and Yuuri walked over helping up Hinata, “Alrighty I’m guessing lunchtime!”

Yuuri smiled as the Ukai and Takeda lead everyone to Yu-topia Katsuki, the last remaining hot springs resort in Hasetsu.

Hinata was ambushed by a poodle.

“Makkachin missed you Hinata.”

Getting up he groaned as Kageyama helped him up of course turning his attention to the dog, surprising Hinata. As Makkachin was happy from the Karasuno team’s attention Hinata looked to a woman.

“Hiroko Katsuki, it’s been a while.”

“Please call me Hiro-san. I've known you since you could barely speak Japanese. Come on and bring your team, I've already prepared your meal!”

Viktor, Yuuri, and Yurio were already seated staring at the television.

“Come on guys,” Hinata smiled at the excited dog, “come on Makkachin!”

The dog leaped running next to Viktor. Hinata sitting in-between Kageyama and Yurio, Yuuri sitting in front of the redhead.

Hinata turned to Noya, “I made tons of compilations of these three over the years. They’re great!”

Tanaka started laughing, “Oh Hinata you’re a vlogger!”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses, “I’d like to see this.”

Daichi and Suga nodded, “It would be a good way to get to know one another.”

Viktor laughing at Yuuri’s distaste, “What's wrong? Is my little piglet embarrassed?”

Yurio and Hinata choke on their drinks in disgust. Yuuri bright red hiding his face.

Hinata started to play the videos he made you could hear his voice change video to video revealing how much he’s actually grown and how he's grown up with these people.

Most of the time he was too far away to actually hear the conversation so he spoke making up their dialogue as he went.

Viktor was knocking on Yuuri’s bedroom door.

“Yuuri we just met, I’d like to sleep with you!”

Hinata snorted hearing Yuuri yell in panic. Turning the camera to him speaking in Russian as he was young he smiled brightly.

**“Viktor doesn’t know Yuri has posters of his everywhere!”**

Another clip rolled Viktor taking Yuuri’s hand.

Hinata whispered to the camera as to not give himself away, “I’m pregnant.”

Just as he said that Yuuri scurried back into the wall in panic.

In a flash, there was Yuuri gushing about his weight loss, Hinata much older but still ignorant. A younger 15-year-old Yurio stood there until he kicked Yuuri sending him flying past the doors into the divider past the front entrance. An edit made as he fell to the ground. In all caps, the red bold letters read WASTED. Tanaka and Noya scream laughed at that one.

Yuuri, Viktor, and Yurio watching intently surprised to see these scenes right before them again.

Hinata smiled softly turning to Yuuri, “I saw you two. And the rings.”

They stared at him with wide eyes, “I had taken Natsu out because mom was on a trip and she was bored. That was years ago, and now you two are engaged and I’m just so happy to have had you two. You two deserve each other and everything the world could offer you.”

Yuuri smiles, taking Hinata’s hands, his eyes hard and focused, “Hinata. I remember when I first met you. I saw your potential and took you under my wing. But you soon became such a big part of my life, I see you as my son. Viktor does as well. You’ve surpassed all my expectations and I was hesitant with you going to Karasuno and playing Volleyball. Yet you’ve overcome everything, even if your grades aren’t incredible.”

Viktor nodded a smile on his face, “Entering competitions for money was very smart! With all the first place awards you racked up! It’s very considerate to help your sister by using your money.”

Yurio crossed his arms defensively but his eyes were oddly soft, “At least I finally have someone who I can compete with.”

Hinata paused **, "You love me, why else did we mistake our brotherly bond for romantic interest?"**

Yurio turned bright red, **"Hey that's in the past besides I'm with Otabek now!"**

"Yeah because I got you two together, you both were pinning idiots."

Yurio tackled Hinata the two playfighting just like brothers.

**"You little shit!"**

**"I'm glad I can compete with you, being your partner won't be anything like battling."**

**"Oh... yeah. Well- we still see each other at the end of the day and we will still be partners."**

Hinata smiled realizing tears had fallen he looked at Yuuri with a wide smile, “Welcome to the family.”

Hinata laughed wiping his tears at Yuuri's statement, “I always have been. The day you cursed out my biological dad was the moment you became my new one.”

Viktor gasped, shaking Yuuri, “ **My shy precious Yuuri cursed out an older man? I’m so proud!”**

**“Vicchan, you're speaking in Russian.** Yeah, my biological dad randomly showed up to curse me out for being a “disappointment” **.”**

**“I’ll kill him!”**

“Yurio no. As Hinata’s respected papa I will do the killing!”

Yuuri smacked Viktor's head while Hinata slapped Yurio's, “I told the man what he needed to hear. Besides he may be his biological father but he has no custody of Hinata and abandoned the Hinata's.”

Hinata smiled a fist raised to the sky, “That's why I moved here! I’m glad I did!”

Viktor frowned, “Russia’s the best though.”

“You would’ve never met me, and I wouldn’t have the amazing life I do now.”

Swarmed and crushed in a hug Noya cheered, “We love you Shōyō!”

Asahi rubbed the back of his head, “It wouldn’t be the same with your crazy amounts of energy!”

Tanaka held a thumb up, “We need our crazy awesome decoy shortie!”

Tsukishima rubbed his eyes, “You’re the only reason other teams can stand us.”

Yamaguchi hummed in agreement, “Yeah you literally befriend the scary people.”

Suga smiled counting the people on his fingers, “Oikawa, Bokuto, Akashi, Aoba, Kenma, Lev, and literally everyone else we get intimidated by.”

Daichi nodded, pointing out a big idea, “You'll probably befriend Ushijima next or something.”

Kageyama choked on his drink, “Definitely not happening.”

Hinata looking guilty stuffed his face, he had ordered a pork cutlet bowl just like Yuuri.

“Wait… what did you two do?”

“I may or may not have declared war with Ushijima.”

Tsukishima looked smug, “How’d you manage to do that, aren’t you equivalent to the height of his kneecaps?”

“I jump pretty high. Besides you tell me I’m way too loud so him hearing me shouldn't be too big of an issue Stingyshima.”

Focusing on his food Hinata officially ended the conversation everyone ate in peace.

“So Shōyō I’m assuming you're going back to the dorms with your team?”

“Yeah, could you drop off my things later?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not update this tomorrow as I have appointments to set up for :')


	13. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata had sexual love? No... he's too stupid to do anything relating to that other than skate about his own eros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday, and updating late today! My schedule has been packed but I should be back to posting daily!

Making it back to the rink Hinata crashed onto the bench. His body hurt, his head was pounding, he felt so many emotions in one single day he felt like he was going to explode. Although that wonderfully delicious and filling pork cutlet bowl left his stomach happy and warm.

Yurio made his way over sitting next to Hinata looking out at the people doing laps and little tricks.

**“You okay Shōyō?”**

**“Yeah, I guess I’m just overwhelmed.”**

**“If it makes you feel better you’re not fat... far from it actually. Your muscles are just really fucking heavy.”**

Hinata couldn’t resist laughing resting his body on the angry blonde next to him.

**“Thanks… I hope you know I can tell when you’re joking. I think the way you speak to me is just a way we interact with one another. I like that about us”**

Yurio’s eyes winded as a genuine smile sprung on his face, it was nice to be reassured. Otabek had been helping Yurio fix some of his anger problems and competitive tendencies, although Yurio's aggressiveness is apart of his personality and wasn't something anyone wanted him to change.

**“Thanks, Sho. I’m happy for you— the Kageyama guy. You two seem like a good fit, you tend to hide your real emotions and he shows them easily whether or not he realizes it. I think he’s helping you just show your own.”**

Turning to Yurio Hinata just smiled closing his eyes resting his head on Yurio’s lap,  **“Wake me up in five—“**

**“If Viktor or Yuuri find out they’ll—“**

**“Shush... I’m exhausted and I'm in pain. All I’m asking for is five minutes.”**

Rolling his eyes Yurio narrowed his eyes messing with Hinata’s hair staring at the clock tick by slowly.

He let Hinata sleep for ten minutes. Viktor and Yuuri found out, but they didn’t want to wake the demon up. Hinata was not a pretty sleeper. Drool and horridly contorted limbs were on Hinata’s sleeping agenda.

Viktor whispered to Yuuri,  **“I think our son and that Tobio boy are dating.”**

**“What does that have to do with his punishment for sleeping during practice?”**

**“Well, you know how teens are. Hormonal and stuff— okay I've been dying to see Hinata truly perform Eros!”**

Yuuri paused and the idea actually appealed to him, this was a big step in Hinata’s life. Getting a boyfriend that Hinata would most likely have some sex appeal to would be overwhelming.

**“Yeah, he’s probably in need of a stress reliever so what better way than my old program!”**

Yurio smirked lightly nudging Hinata, “Hey tangerine! Wake up! Your times up!”

Hinata jolted up rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “Thank you for waking me up, all I needed was a short nap-“

Viktor smiled warmly at Yuuri next to him,  **“Since you fell asleep we will give you a punishment. Since you’ve gone through a lot recently we are making it easier.”**

Yuuri rummaged through Viktor's bag pulling out the familiar costume.

**“You’ll be performing Eros!”**

Horrified, Hinata dropped to the floor, his face bright red, “Why?”

“Why not? I don’t see what the big deal is… you’ve performed this many times before.”

“It’s different now okay!”

Viktor’s face softened, “Well if it’s different now than it must be better, I want to see what you can do to you skating just with a new emotion.”

Yuuri kinda smiled waving over everyone, “Would you mind if you cleared the rink for a couple of minutes? Hinata is going to perform a program as a punishment.”

Not minding they all got into their pairs and sat down. Kageyama holding his gaze on Hinata.

Quickly Hinata marched up to Kageyama, the outfit in his arm, “Watch me,” his voice softened, "please."

_ I don’t know if I’ll be able to take my eyes off you. _

“I’ll be watching boke, don’t fuck up.”

Hinata’s face lit up, Yurio, Yuuri, and Viktor all knew the importance of that statement. They all knew what it meant to know... no matter what, someone’s watching them. Feeling a wave of cold air wash over them they sat down, Viktor ready for whenever Hinata was finished changing.

Gasping as Viktor shoved the Eros costume to Hinata, Hinata realized there were some minor readjustments to it. It had been trimmed and hemmed to fit the size of Hinata. The outfit more snug around Hinata’s body. Sculpting his muscles and revealing just how muscular his legs were in its entirety. The bottom half were more like leggings than pants. More comfortable to Hinata. Slipping it on Hinata sighed making his way out of the dressing room. The lights were dimmed, the overhead lights only shining on the rink. Swiftly taking off his blade covers Hinata took to the ice swiftly stopping center.

“Today we have the great fire with us performing none other than Yuuri Katsuki’s program Eros - sexual love! The inspiration behind this is unknown but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was also a pork cutlet bowl like my lovely Yuuri!”

Hinata’s gaze snapped to an amused Viktor. Even when speaking Viktor was very animated. In this situation it pissed Hinata off resulting in Hinata simply flicking him off before positioning himself to start.

[Link to the Eros performance](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x4y99m5)

The music begun, Hinata using feminine hand movements and body language that Yuri had helped him memorize years ago. Wrapping his arms around his body, letting his fingers graze the material of his attire.

Who was he dancing for?

Swiftly striking a pose, his gaze locking with Kageyama's, his eyes had this hazy glint to them. The sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, well as sexual as two dumbasses could be.

Everyone in the room knew who.

Kageyama’s grip visibly tightened on his knees, his lips slightly parted as he had a lifeless expression on his face in response to Hinata’s cocky smirk. His knuckles were pale and he had never realized how they were no longer on the same page. This wasn’t something Kageyama could just become good at in a day, he didn’t even want to ice skate… but... he didn’t want to get left behind.

Alas! Kageyama couldn’t lie, Hinata looked incredible in the black tight fit outfit, the light blue/grey detailing crystals enhanced the effect as there was a pretty noticeable contrast in colors. Orange and blue were complementary colors after all.

Kageyama saw that smirk and knew he was screwed, Hinata had surpassed Kageyama’s wildest dreams in a matter of two days. In all honesty, you could say Hinata had surpassed Kageyama’s fantasies the moment he could handle Kageyama’s quicks no matter where that set ended.

* * *

There was something about Hinata that was so welcoming. Leaving Kageyama full of warmth, the cold he had felt for so long was now replaced. It wasn’t often Kageyama was told he was a good person, it wasn’t often he felt trusted or accepted. The memories still haunted him as he played Volleyball, they’d welcome him with broken promises evoking the fear Kageyama was desperately trying to push past.

Hinata was the first person to just randomly look him in the eyes and praise him. To tell him he was a good person just to say it. There was no trace of sarcasm or any hints that it was a lie. Hinata took the time to understand Kageyama. Mainly his reactions, his minimally changing facial expressions, and what each of them mean. He took the time to pick fights out of the knowledge Kageyama was most comfortable in that setting. Small talk and serious conversations were never one of Kageyama’s specialties. 

Kageyama did it in response as well, he made sure Hinata knew he was listening. Never missing a beat to hum in agreement or to nod as Hinata was speaking, Kageyama would always be listening... sometimes he’d even just yell at Hinata to let him know. It was obvious Hinata got stuck in his head a lot. Fear and anxiety plaguing him, causing him to become a statue oblivious to the world around him.

Hinata obsessed over everything and anything, yet at the same time, he's obsessed with nothing. His carefree state, his incredible amount of energy, and his strangely optimistic personality normally pulled him away from blanking out and panicking. He had too much on his plate for there to be any spare time to waste worrying.

Yet Kageyama was also the only one who knew how to get Hinata out of that state if he couldn’t himself. The two just complement each other. The king and queen of the court.

* * *

Takeda fiddled with the fabric of Ukai’s sleeve, his eyes sparkling watching in amazement. He really couldn’t get enough of Hinata. He adored the first year with his whole being, he was happy to see everything worked itself out.

His seductive step sequence surprised Daichi and Suga, it was difficult for them to do anything other than skate forward and even then they’d mess up when they got too fast.

Hinata’s spins excited Noya, Hinata was doing an ice skating thunder! Pointing this out to Asahi and Tanaka the two nodded in agreement slightly intrigued with the idea of trying the rolling thunder of the ice.

Tsukishima felt like covering Yamaguchi’s eyes, there was this energy behind Hinata’s movements, there was this raw passion. It dawned on him that there was something Hinata was dancing for, the Eros showing through his movements.

Judging by the way Kageyama was gripping his pants and staring at Hinata with a flushed expression Tsukishima had his answer.

Yamaguchi didn’t really know or understand that when you’re skating, you actually use emotion to influence your movements. Hinata was revealing his Eros through the dance. His body moved however it needed to, go direct his message and reveal what Eros was to him.

Yurio watched intently, it was much different from Yuuri’s performance. Yuuri was more submissive with an underlying passion, built off of years of craving and longing. Hinata was giving off the energy of aggressiveness and submissiveness. It lacked that domination factor though. There was this sensation of being powerful but enjoying the feeling of being taken care of. This idea that he could trap anyone and steal their hearts, but would rather have his heart stolen and tended to.

Yurio had seen the way Hinata looked at Kageyama, it was very different from the way he looked at him whenever the two were dating. There was never this rush to be intimate, it was rather this soft and competitive puppy love. In their defense, Yurio had never dated anyone before. He was 15, and Hinata was 13, the two had no concept of love and they trained together all of the time so it wasn’t a surprise they mistook their similar passion for ice skating for the base of their past relationship.

Yet now the two were in real relationships. Ones with sexual and unconditional love. Hinata had given the two that final push to get into their relationship and Yurio would never admit it but he would die for Hinata because of it, not that he wouldn't have before. Hinata was someone Yurio would trade the world for and he knew it was reciprocated.

The sound of Hinata striking his toe-pick into the ground and vaulting himself into the air completing a flawless triple axle brought everyone out of their thoughts.

Yuuri now held the mic, “This is a very challenging program. All of his jumps will be made in the second half!”

Hinata managed to complete the quadruple Salchow with only a minor stumble, his expression was bright and focused reassuring the three skaters that none of his teammates couldn’t even notice he messed up.

Approaching his jumping sequence Hinata perfectly landed his quadruple toe loop followed by a triple toe loop. Then running right into his ending spinning sequence his composure didn’t falter as he wrapped his arms around his body, his head tilted as he gasped for hair.

Loud cheering suddenly overwhelmed Hinata’s ears as he snapped back into the world around him and his eyes immediately fell onto Kageyama who was a light pink, his hands still gripping his pants, the fabric where his knees were had already been wearing thin, they definitely were going to need to be replaced due to his tight grip.

Swarmed as soon as he stepped off the ice Hinata sat on the bench in front of Kageyama laying down taking a breath.

Viktor came over criticizing the quadruple salchow, everyone surprised. They genuinely didn’t realize Hinata stumbled on a landing.

Flooded with compliments, Hinata officially was touched, the words from before had hurt him but at the quantity and speed of the compliments and praises flooding in, the argument had officially left his mind. Yet there was this look in his three mentors' eyes, this was a level of skating they hadn't expected Hinata to have. They were excited to see what else Hinata could bring to the table, he was only 16 and now he is the biggest threat to figure skaters worldwide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See yah tomorrow


	14. Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Yuuri patches up his son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER WAS I'M POSTING 15 TONIGHT BECAUSE I FEEL SO BAD

The Karasuno team had all headed back to the building they were staying at. Sitting on the porch Hinata looked out to see the familiar car belonging to Yuuri. Once it arrived he shot up rushing over.

“Hai Hai! Here are your things, I love you and I’ll see you first thing tomorrow!”

“Can you actually come to my room for a moment? I'm having some problems.”

Yuuri nodded walking inside greeting everyone before entering Hinata’s room. Hinata his eyes trained on the ground walking in behind Yuuri quickly closing and locking the door.

“What’s up?”

Lifting up his shirt to reveal his side decorated in bruises tears finally appearing in his eyes, “I’m hurting really bad. Help?”

Yuuri smiled nodding even though he was visibly concerned, “Yes follow me, I have my kit in the back of my car.”

Taking Hinata’s hand he pulled the wrecked boy over opening the hood forcing Hinata to sit there.

“First your bruised nose.”

Pulling out small square cloths he handed them to Hinata, “Use these as a divider for when you put the ice pack on your nose to help with swelling.”

Setting down elastic wrap he sighed, “Use these for your bruises, don’t wrap it too tight, I can see some swelling so compressing them will help. Take an ice bath as it goes all the way up your right side. Try to elevate your head and legs since your nose has bled and your legs are valuable in ice skating. Also, you seem to be walking funny so treat yourself as if you sprained your ankle so rest your legs, ice them, add compression, and evaluation helps.”

Yuri threw Hinata over his shoulder carrying a small bag of the items for Hinata, consisting of tons of plastic wrap. His teammates raised a brow as Hinata did look exhausted. As soon as the door closed they heard Yuuri yell.

“Take off your clothes and get in the tub!”

Hinata groaned as he did as he was told the water was freezing.

“Now I’m going to show you how to wrap while you submerge your body in ice water.”

\- 15 minutes have passed -

“Alrighty now let's get you wrapped up!”

Wrapping all of Hinata’s right side, Yuuri smiles proud of his work. Allowing Hinata to finish dressing, the shivering boy desperately needed to bundle up in his pile of blankets Yuuri brought with him.

((he was already wearing booty shorts and boxers you nasty whores (° ͜ʖ °) we not sexualizing minors))

Opening the door Yuuri smiles, “I’d recommend you get some rest because you’re still practicing tomorrow. I’m not letting you off so easy.”

“Was going to show up whether you wanted me to or not!”

Rolling his eyes Yuuri closed the door behind him, “Sorry for intruding. Please don’t disturb Hinata, he’s faced a lot of injuries today and I want him to heal up as much as he can before he starts practice again tomorrow.”

Suga looked concerned, the mother instincts kicking in, “Is there any way I can help?”

“Well... every one to two hours Hinata should receive icing for 15 minutes. Yet it’s nothing crazy-“

“I can stay in his room and do that.”

Yuuri smiles, taking Suga’s hands in his, a warm smile on his face, “Thank you so much! You’re definitely the mom of the group.”

“Only if Daichi’s the dad.”

“Sure, I can see him being a dad. Struggling, proud, tried, but trying his best.”

Waving before leaving he cheered to the people present in the lounge, “See you all tomorrow! Hinata’s practicing early with us again so if he’s not here don’t panic.”

Suga thankfully falls asleep easily having alarms set to where he wakes up does what he needs to go and falls right back asleep not even remembering he had gotten up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you to every one who comment's on this story, I love the feedback and it makes me all GWAA inside -3-


	15. Twist lift and Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for chapter 14 I don't even know how I didn't realize how short it was until I went to edit it on this website

Hinata woke up and smiled, using all of his strength he carried Suga to his room tucking him in. Throwing on his outfit the boy threw himself out the doors to the rink, jogging happily ready to get onto the ice for the day.

* * *

Hinata was in fact gone when the other’s woke up. The next day was to be full of the Karasuno team learning tricks, Hinata and Yuri training, and competing. Resulting in multiple falls and crashes, Hinata face planted into the ground at one point and didn’t move.

“Hinata!”

“Don’t touch me, I’ll get up when I’m ready!”

Hinata was in joggers and a tight fit shirt you could see the compression tape all around him. Along with a hip brace to help him from his falls.

Hinata crouched Yurio helping him ready to move onto something different, “Common let’s go practice our twist lift.”

Hinata stood there Viktor personally teaching them. Yuuri wasn’t too confident in his abilities to teach things he’s not familiar with. Heading to the Karasuno team members he happily taught them how to begin spinning.

“Okay so, since you can lift Hinata we know you can stand his weight, Hinata is very good at jumping. We've seen him jump in those Volleyball videos meaning there will be less pressure on Yurio with lifting. So Yuri put your hands on Hinata’s waist.”

The two did as they were told.

“Now this is the placement you need when you see Hinata bend to jump. Now when he jumps you need to use the momentum Hinata creates to lift him to the top throwing him. Hinata will need to push off your wrists and Hinata, you will need to drive your knee up and over falling into the air position. Don’t become parallel with the ice and Yurio don’t touch Hinata when he’s up.”

The two began. Hinata turning his back to Yurio feeling his hands grip his waist, Hinata grabbing them jumped. Yurio did agree that having Hinata jump made it easier to lift. Yet Yurio didn’t manage to handle Hinata pushing off his wrist too well resulting in the two falling.

“Yurio! I thought you said you were strong?”

“Well excuse me, Hinata over here is fucking heavy!”

Yuuri looked guilty, “Well we have been doing a lot of training building his muscle, and Volleyball will add to that.”

Yurio gasped, surprised, and offended, “You’ve been building muscle and didn’t even tell me?”

Hinata shrugged dismissively, “Yuuri is my Coach. Besides, you and Viktor will be heading back to Russia for a while after our pair performance. We have a lot of things happening when we don’t see each other.”

Scoffing he flipped his hair, “Whatever let’s continue.”

* * *

“Yurio stop touching Hinata! That will result in a deduction!”

Hinata laughed, teasing the aggressive blonde, “Yeah stop touching me... unless you want to?”

Yurio fake gagged as he screamed, “As if! Besides what would your boyfriend say-“

Hinata paused putting a hand on his hip, “Wait... I don’t know if we ever decided we were going to be boyfriends.”

“What the fuck? Are you fucking stupid?”

Hinata squawked as Yurio knocked him over, “Excuse you? I’m the one who had to hype up Otabek to ask your shy ass out cause I knew you were chicken!”

Viktor made his way over to the bickering boys, “Now, now, we don’t have much time before you pair skate. I’d recommend you both keep your love life off the ice if it has nothing to do with the program.”

The two got up to continue, “Good! Now, Hinata add some spinning, use your spinning practice, and Yurio’s wrist to push yourself. Get in as many as you feel like you can do.”

Hinata nodded the familiar feeling of Yurio’s hands bringing Hinata into his focus holding onto Yurio’s wrists as he jumped into the feeling Yurio pushed Hinata up the rest of the way. Not feeling Yurio’s touch Hinata got in three spins before he stopped, the familiar hands of Yurio caught him, the two parting as Hinata would continue his performance.

“That was so cool it was all like WOOSH and when I spun it left me all BWAH! When I touched the ice again I got so excited! So cool!”

Viktor and Yuuri cheered, glad they got to pair to actually get it done once. All they had to do is perfect it. Also, implement it right at the beginning of their performance since any fatigue would result in failure.

* * *

It had been their last day so they exchanged their goodbyes and parted ways. Hinata loaded onto the bus sitting next to Kageyama. Before anyone knew it Hinata had fallen asleep. Kageyama sighing before simply pulling Hinata who was most definitely in a position that will result in soreness after waking up, pulled him to rest his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. Melting into the touch, Hinata clung to Kageyama’s shirt sleeve slipping deeper into slumber. Growing tired from hearing the deep and steady breaths of the sport-crazy shortie beside him he laid his head to rest on Hinata. The two now peacefully sleeping first-years caught the attention of their teammates.

Tsukishima, Tanaka, and Suga all took pictures of the two. One for blackmail, another just to tease, and the last for memories. Suga definitely keeps pictures of his teammates to make a chaotic book of his senior year and over half of his book was filled with pictures of the people he considered a second family under the title Karasuno Volleyball Club. All of them had dates written on them and everyone’s full name was also written down, it didn't matter because he'd never forget their names.

Everyone already knew he was going to make copies and force everyone to look at them with him.

* * *

Upon stopping at the school Hinata’s mom was already waiting for him.

“Mom? I thought you said you were in California for Business this entire month?”

“Well, good news! We made the deal a lot earlier than expected so our schedule was swapped around. I picked up Natsu about two nights ago from our neighbors.”

“Ah, that’s great what happens that you’ve sold it?”

“There is a possibility we will be moving.”

“No.”

“What… Shoyo you can’t-“

“No, I’m not leaving behind this place or these people. Neither is Natsu. You may have been technically living here for the past six years as well, but you’ve never been home. You have no idea how many friends I’ve had Natsu bring over for tea parties or to binge-watch Disney movies. How many of my friends I’ve made! You have no idea what it’s been like being the one to teach and see Natsu grow up. You can’t force me to pack up my bags and make me throw away my life as a skater and as a Volleyball player. You can’t just come back and… say hey we’re leaving again because I said so.”

Natsu had gotten out of the car screaming, “Sho-chan! I missed you!”

Hinata brightened up instantly picking her up, twirling her, “I missed you too! Did you have fun with mom these past two days?”

“Yeah!”

Hinata nodded, setting her down.

His mom didn’t seem thrilled, “I think you should be thanking me.”

“For what exactly?”

“I’m actually saving you from your horrible life choices.”

“What? You always said you loved-“

“Look at you! Your entire right side is covered in bruises and your nose is purple! You always leave early to go to Volleyball and come back late from skating! This is horrible for your health and you need to stop.”

Hinata narrowed his eyes, “Well maybe my love for sports helps distract me from the fact my dad’s a bastard and left and that I no longer feel like I even have a mom! You know how much that sucks?”

His mother was silent, guilt immediately drowning her like she was crushed by a wave, her face said it all, “Honey-“

“Stop. You’ve made it very clear to me over the years what your priorities are. You got your dream job and left your daughter in the hands of your ten-year-old son. You’ve missed both of our birthdays over the years. Sometimes we’d not even hear from you on the day! I used the money I won from working to get first place to surprise Natsu with gifts because she didn’t have a mother to surprise her and shower her with affection!”

Natsu didn’t even try to stand up for her mother, everyone knew she agreed, “That's enough son.”

“Son? Son! That’s a word I haven’t heard come out of your mouth since dad left! Don’t lie, I know you struggle to look at me sometimes because I look like him! The only characteristic I got from you is my eyes! You think I hate to look at myself somedays. How hard it is to look like the man who did want you?”

Her eyes were hard, “We are going home. Now.”

Natsu’s grip on his hand tightened Hinata looked royally pissed as he looked up to his mother, “No, I'm taking Natsu to Yuri’s place tonight. I think you should spend a night alone in your actual home for once. I hope it shows you how it feels to feel abandoned. I hope you feel a fraction of what I did growing up here the past 6 years.”

Sending a message off to Yuuri Hinata looked up to her, “I’m telling you right now. Me nor Natsu are moving to another country. I’m not going to learn a third language, and I’m not leaving my friends. I’m not letting Natsu leave her school filled with her friends where she is happy! I’m not letting you do this to her like you did to me. When you forced me to leave everything I ever knew behind, it was the worst feeling I could experience aside from not being accepted by the people you love most.”

Letting her son actually tell her how he’s feeling and what’s been building up over the years she just messed with her hands listening, “I doubt you even know, I’m training under and with the three most successful skaters in this present generation. I’ve been winning competitions left and right and raising the bar for the entirety of ice skating. Do you even know how many people are scared of me entering the Grand Prix this year? I’ve been playing Volleyball with the best group of people and we are going to Nationals! I did this all while being the parent Natsu never had, and not even having someone to help me!”

“You have Yuuri.”

“Yeah. I do. But that isn't and shouldn't be his responsibility! Do you think he knows any better than I do? He has no kids, he’s engaged right now! I could always ask him for assistance or if I could come over with Natsu. But do you think he’d offer me any proper advice, help me escape the trauma and issues I've faced? Yuri may be someone I consider a father… but I’m still a 16-year-old boy who just wants to be a pro-skater and live a normal life playing Volleyball at Karasuno.”

Yuuri pulled up brightly smiling waving to everyone unaware of the situation, “Hey Hinata, and Hinata's mom! Does Natsu still need a car seat?”

“No, she doesn’t, and do you need me to go and grab some clothes for her?”

“No, I still have a spare pair of pajamas and an outfit she can wear tomorrow!”

“Alrighty. Natsu go over to Yuri and give him a hug!”

Watching her run off he looked at his mother.

He could feel the pressure of his teammate’s eyes on his head, “I will be back tomorrow mom. Please, just think for once and not just about yourself.”

Throwing his bag into the back of Yuuri’s car he bowed to his teammates, “I’ll see you all on Monday! Thank you for the camp. It was really fun to hang out with you!”

Suga offered a small smile, “Tomorrow we’re planning on just having a casual meeting and having some snacks. Wanna join us?”

“Ah sorry I’m spending tomorrow with Natsu and will most likely end up having to go run errands, I'll call you if I'm available.”

Getting in the car Yuuri began to drive Hinata gasped unstrapping, throwing himself back to strap in Natsu.

“You didn’t strap her in?”

“I’m sorry! I was panicked because of your argument with your mother!”

“I hope she comes to her senses, Natsu’s in fourth grade, and almost at the same age I was when my mom forced me to move from Russia. Natsu deserves to live a nice life here in Japan, don’t you Natsu?”

“Yes! I love Japan, mom was being mean to you and I don’t like that!”

Hinata chuckled looking back at her, “It’s okay mom and I have danced around this conversation for way too long now.”

Yuuri smiled patting the shorter boy's head, "You have, and I'm very proud of how you handled the situation. Now, how about we get some pork cutlet bowls?"

Cheering the Hinata's shouted, "Yes dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your love and support! You all are wonderful pork cutlet bowls!


	16. Shopping with the Hinata's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata took Natsu on a small date in town, they run into the Karasuno team on the way :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry I didn't update yesterday! I'll be posting twice today, this story is coming to an end so sad :'(

Sunday Hinata went back home with Natsu and his mom wasn’t there. He found a slip of paper on the counter.

_I’m sorry. I got called back in for work and had to fly out back to America. I won’t force you to move. I left some cash in the cabinet, go and treat yourselves. It’s not a lot but I want you both to have some cake, something I should’ve bought for you over the years._

Taking out the cash it was more than enough 100,000 yen to be exact.

(Equivalent to approximately 926.27 US dollars)

“Natsu, put on your favorite dress, we’re going out and I'm getting you any slice of cake you want!”

Squealing could be heard from the other room as she threw on a deep blue dress, putting on some yoga pants underneath and sneakers.

“Is that a princess I see?"

“Oniisan it's just me!”

Hinata was wearing yellow overalls with a white sweater underneath. Looking down at his feet Hinata threw his casual sneakers and headed out the door Natsu swinging his hand as they walked.

Walking out locking the door Hinata held Natsu’s hand as they walked making sure she was with him the whole time. Asking her how her week was at school, and catching up on all her elementary school drama. She seemed to have had a busy and drama-filled week. Her friend Saki broke up with her boyfriend because he didn't finish was playing with his food. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at that, the entire way there. Walking in she ran to the stand Hinata grabbing her hands before she slammed them onto the glass.

“Natsu, touching that glass wouldn’t be good princess manners, tell the young lady which one you want. You don't want to smudge the pretty glass.”

The young female worker looked surprised before smiling brightly, “Ah thank you, sir! What a lovely princess I’m so happy to meet one in person!”

Natsu giggled at the lady proudly messing with her pigtails before she gasped, “I want that one!”

It was a beautifully designed strawberry cake. Hinata smiled watching the lady smile chuckling, "You're a good brother, I wish mine was nice."

"Name's Hinata, I'm assuming you go by Sara?"

"Yep! Nice to meet you Hinata."

Pulling out his money handing it to her smiled, "Want a piece of strawberry cake?"

The girl lit up laughing handing him money, "You don't have to do that!"

"While I'm in here you're my sister, let me treat you to any slice of cake you want!"

Sheepishly she also picked the slice of strawberry cake and he paid for it without any hesitation.

boba tea letting her eat.

Sitting down with Natsu in his lap he let her dig in, he sipped on his boba milk tea while guiding the worker who was taking their break to sit across from him.

"How old is your brother?"

"Ah he's a first-year in junior college, I'm a first-year in high school!"

"Oh, I am too! What school do you go to?"

"Ah I go to Nekoma, I'm on the Girls Volleyball team."

"No way! My best friend Kenma plays on the Boy's Volleyball team there!"

The girl smiled her eyes lighting up, "Do you participate in any sports? Where do you go to school? Do you like Volleyball? Do you like Kenma?"

Hinata's eyes widened, her personality was similar to his, "I play Volleyball too, I go to Karasuno and I'm going to be the next small giant! I love Volleyball and Kenma, he's really cool!"

Eating her cake the girl smiled handing Hinata her phone, "Hey, let's exchange numbers! I'd like to see you around sometime, besides you're now a powerhouse school so I could use the practice."

"Right! You should bring some of your friends along, I'm sure my friends would enjoy the company."

The two getting up the girl smiled hugging an anticipating Natsu, "It was nice meeting you, you are a beautiful princess, little sister."

“Mmm!”

Hinata smiled turning his attention to his little sister, “You like it? If I bought an entire cake would you eat it?”

“Really?”

“Of course, anything for you! It’s mom's money anyway.”

Requesting a strawberry cake for pickup tomorrow morning the girl rushed back to work, thanking her for everything she reassured him and promised him a match. Hinata picked up a full Natsu who was feeling lazy walking to the nearby grocery store. Walking around Hinata pulled out a list of some products they were running low on. It wasn’t long but it was some minor things Natsu would find very important, although not much else was needed, everything still fit her perfectly.

Upon entering Hinata smiled at the worker who welcomed him.

He was checking the dates on milk when Natsu tugged on his hand.

“Shōyō! Shōyō!”

Setting the milk in the cart he checked it off his list, “What is it Natsu?”

“Behind you!”

Turning around there in the chip aisle stood mostly everyone on the team picking out a bag of chips.

Hinata ushered her over, “You can go and say hi, big bro needs to pick out the best stuff before it’s gone!”

Scurrying off to them he heard happy yells and questions being shot back and forth. Natsu ran back over most of the guys following.

“Ah didn't expect to see you today Hinata!”

“Mom gave me pity money so I decided to take Natsu out and grab some stuff we were running low on.”

Daichi raised a brow confused, “Wait your mom’s home right? Shouldn’t she either be taking care of Natsu or doing the shopping.”

“She already left to go back on another business trip. I don’t care because she’s not forcing us to move so I can carry on as I have been. I got Natsu some cake per mom's request.”

“What are you all doing here?”

“Grabbing our favorite snacks and drinks before we head off to Noya’s.”

Hinata smiled pushing his cart Natsu being held by Suga, “Ah that’s nice! Hopefully, your bill won’t be too big, there is a good deal on pringles right now!”

They watched as Hinata easily moved around knowing where everything was and picked up the best deals and the furthest away expiration dates looking as if he owned the joint.

Getting a call Hinata quickly looked to see Natsu was getting carried my Suga, relieved he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shōyō."

"Kenma! Oh my god, you have no idea what happened today!"

"Hmm, what's that."

"I met this girl, she goes to your school, she even plays on the Volleyball team!"

"Ah what's her name?"

"Her name is Sara."

"Ah yeah, she's a first-year, apparently she's really good."

"Nice! I bought her cake, apparently, she knows you."

"What? What did she say about me?"

"She asked if I liked you. She seemed happy when I mentioned you."

"Oh... wow."

"Yeah, I'm forcing you to join me and her friends at a Volleyball match, bring Lev."

"...fine. Just letting you know you owe me."

"What exactly do I need to do."

"There is this multiplayer game I just got, play it with me. Kuroo sucks at playing video games."

"Deal! I'll send her a message. I have a question though."

"What is it?'

"Why did you call me in the first place?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Sure, can you come over to mine, I'm taking care of Natsu my mom just left again."

"Alright, want me to bring my console?"

"Yeah, I can set it up."

"Alright, I'll be over around 5."

"See you soon Kenma!"

“Natsu is there anything you want me to make tonight?”

“Soba!”

Hinata smiled making his way to get the needed supplies, his teammates following him absentmindedly.

“Ah, are you making it from scratch?”

“Ah yes! It tastes better that way!”

Natsu was definitely curious; Hinata's made it before but she never knew how he made it, “Hinata, what are Soba noodles?”

Hinata smiled grabbing some soy sauce, “Buckwheat flour with water and flour, thinly spread and cut into noodles with widths of 1cm-2cm. After boiling the noodles in hot water, it is eaten dipped in cold soup, or by pouring hot soup over it. The tsuyu (soba broth) is typically made from kombu or dried bonito broth, seasoned with soy sauce and mirin, which is crucial!”

They all kinda followed, most of them didn't know how to cook any impressive dishes, just the basics. Besides none of them needed to. They all have parents or older siblings to do it for them. Hinata in this case is the older sibling. Going to purchase everything he neatly put it all waiting for the lady to scan it and put the items in his tote bag.

"So why did Kenma call?"

"Ah he wanted to hang out, he got a new multiplayer game and everyone else sucks at playing videogames on his team."

Tsukishima smirked, "Going on a date? I heard you also got a girls number."

"No I pretty sure Kenma has a crush and I have a crush. The girl was talking about how she wished she had a brother like me and I got her a slice of cake and then found out she played Volleyball. So we're going to be playing with some of her friends."

Suga smiled setting Natsu down as Hinata paid. Everyone couldn't believe how easily he interacted with people and knew how to do basic everyday life tasks. He couldn't even pass English so how did he flawlessly know the basics. Still having plenty of money leftover Hinata smiled putting it away, he will use it for Natsu's next birthday.

“It was nice shopping with you all. Have fun tonight and don’t break anything!”

Natsu rushes off tightly holding Hinata's hand.

“Natsu no!”

Smiling scooped her up and she clung to him like a koala resting her head on his chest.

Hinata spent most of the day cleaning, doing laundry, and preparing dinner for Natsu and him talking and messing around the entire time. Kenma ended up coming over right as he finished making dinner. Kenma surprised but excited to taste Hinata's cooking they ate, Hinata taking away Kenma's gaming device remembering that Kuroo did that during camp. The two spent the entire night playing videogames. Hinata sending Natsu to bed and tucking her in. Coming back the two continued to play until Hinata commanded a break.

Watching some anime Hinata took the time to think as Kenma messaged Kuroo about where he was.

**Holy shit. Me and Kageyama aren’t dating. At least not properly. What if he thinks I regret kissing him? What if he hates me and is the one avoiding me? How do I even ask him out? Does he even like me or does he just like kissing? Why is love so hard? I’m confused.**

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"So you know how you're struggling with asking Kuroo out?"

"Mhm."

"I'm the same way with Kageyama."

"Well, have you two done anything romantic?"

"Well, we kissed one, in my childhood ice skating rink."

"Ask him out! You are even more stupid than Lev when he went to ask out Yaku!"

"If I ask out Kageyama, then you have to ask out Kuroo."

"No way, let's just go back to playing video games."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you read this comment if you want short stories of Hinata's second and third year while skating please comment so below :3


	17. Volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Volleyball.  
> Realistic Kagehina (pretty boring)  
> Timeskip to the Grand Prix Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> plz for the love of god give me Hinata one-shot suggestions and POV's you want to read. I'm running out of ideas.

Kenma left the next day and the conversation of love wasn't brought up again. Monday rolled around the day seemed to drag on and Hinata's nerves kept building up. He hadn't heard from Kageyama and he wasn't sure if he should be glad or not.

Ready to get back to volleyball Hinata cheered walking in quickly changing Noya jumping on his shoulders, “I heard today’s going to be a hard workout today!”

Hinata gasped turning to face Noya, “Really? What do you think we are doing?”

“I don’t know but Daichi even seems nervous.”

Tanaka barked looking visibly scared, “Even our captain is scared! Fall back, everyone!”

Making their way into the gym soon Hinata came to the fact he didn’t find the workout hard. It was just constant running, which was pretty straight forward. When they finished their laps they just practiced their skill sets through a small match. Hinata, after all, did bike up a giant mountain, he'd run up it too. Stamina was something Hinata had, and thankfully he was fast. It wasn't a surprise to see Hinata barely gasping for air, during matches he was quick on his feet, running was natural for him.

Noya has somehow managed to implicate his rolling thunder into the match more than usual, Tanaka and Ennoshita amused. Tanaka worked well with spikes managing to break through some blocks. Asahi was destroying everyone with his spikes, Tsukishima blocking half of them after figuring out the pattern and the most effective way for them not to be received when blocked. Yamaguchi excited when going up to serve he managed to get in some points. Daichi managed to get in some good hits and saves, much to everyone’s excitement. Suga and Kageyama pulling off incredible serves as well as the team implementing their codes and hand signals. Hinata still moving fast as ever like an unstoppable train blocked, saved, and spiked as usual never fails to impress his teammates.

Suga messes up on a pass to Hinata apologizing in advance everyone assuming Hinata wouldn’t reach the ball and it would be the other side’s point.

SLAM

Everyone froze as Hinata had raised his leg above his head turning his body so his foot would slam the ball down. Landing on his ass. It was silent other than the small bouncing off the ball before it came to a complete stop.

Tanaka screeched as he picked up Hinata and yelled, “Holy shit dude! You’re like a flying fucking terminator!”

Ennoshita agreed, patting the shorter boy's shoulder, “Yeah, your leg was above your head, did you break anything?”

Hinata smiled holding a thumbs up, “Nope I’m good, flexibility has its perks!”

* * *

Hinata and Kageyama were on cleanup duty.

Kageyama not looking up to Hinata as he spoke, “Hey, you can go if you need to pick up Natsu.”

Setting down the broom Hinata turned to face Kageyama, “She’s with Yuri.”

Lightly turning pink he continued to wipe the floor covered in sweat and water, “Ah okay.”

(Yes during games at my school we have to wipe the floors because of sweat making people fall)

Hinata saw that pained expression on Kageyama’s face. He wore it a lot today… almost like a lost child.

“Hey, Kageyama…”

“What Hinata boke?”

“Do you actually like me?”

“Why would you ask something like that? I don’t just make-out with people I don’t like.”

“Then what are we? You seem distant… do you regret what we did?”

“No- I just don’t know what’s happening I guess.”

“Go out with me Kageyama.”

“Huh?”

“I’m not repeating myself, I know you heard me! Yes or no.”

“Yes.”

“Common let’s go.”

“Where?”

“Home?”

“Don’t you have to pick up Natsu?”

“No. Yuri is dropping her off. I don’t have practice as he wants me to rest my body.”

Awkwardly taking Hinata's hand the two set the supplies in the closet and walked in a comfortable silence all the way home. Hinata didn't know what to say, sometimes silence was enough.

* * *

Months had flown by. Hinata and Yuri’s pair skate had gone successful earning first place, not to anyone’s surprise. Hinata and his teammates are officially going to nationals. Hinata’s mom still comes and goes which Hinata doesn’t even bother with anymore. He had Natsu, Yuuri, Viktor, Yurio, and his Volleyball team to keep him company. Natsu is no longer upset over not seeing her mother, her big brother was good enough for her. Kageyama came over often, the two watched a lot of movies and always waited for Natsu to fall asleep to do anything that wasn't pg 13.

(Sorry I'm not about to type smut)

Once a week all the Karasuno volleyball players would go ice skating just to hang out and have group bonding with Hinata since he couldn’t have it after school.

Hinata had to leave for Russia where his next competition was, the Grand Prix Finals isn’t something he can’t pass up.

Daichi thought for a moment, “Why don’t we all head down on the weekend to watch you live? I’m sure we’d all like another group trip to hang out.”

Hinata practically lit up at that suggestion, “Really? That means a lot! There is an awesome gym nearby where we can practice Volleyball there to keep up our skills too!”

It was decided they were to head off to Russia, none of them familiar with the language just kinda listened to the conversations around them.

**“Hello… Wait, you're the famous ice skater? What are you doing here?”**

**“I was hoping to play Volleyball with my friends.”**

**“Take the gym for two hours, on the house from a fan!”**

**“Really? Thank you so much, want an autograph or picture?”**

**“Both!”**

Hinata laughed and signed a piece of paper and Suga took a picture of the two Hinata skipping over to them.

“Alrighty, they’re giving us this entire gym for two hours, and don’t worry about paying.”

Tanaka ripped off his shirt spinning it around Noya, “Thank you for being famous!”

“It has its perks.”

Walking over the group trained happily just playing some rounds against one another. Hinata never wanted this to change, change is inevitable though. He knew it all too well. Soon enough they'll all be separated pursuing their passions and dreams. Lives busy, no longer revolving around the small gym at Karasuno High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya later skaters, also thanks for the love ;)


	18. Grand Prix Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata his finally competing in the Grand Prix finals! Does he beat Yurio and take the gold... most likely but who knows maybe I'm an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I'm not doing too good :)

!!!The day of the Grand Prix Finals!!!

“What do you mean you don’t have the outfit?”

Yuuri and Viktor were in a full-fledged panic, they were in charge of Hinata’s clothes and they failed. They were the ones that told Hinata they'd do it because he was the forgetful on.

Viktor didn’t have any of his on him meaning they had no costumed on hand that they knew would fit Hinata, “They do have one, and it will fit you… but-“

Hinata handed the outfit as he stormed into the bathroom he finally opened it to reveal the outfit, “I’m not wearing a dress for the Grand Prix Finals!”

[Link to Hinata's outfit](https://66.media.tumblr.com/696506036c869adeaff86ef7b39d10df/c701ce2d3630d73c-51/s1280x1920/47fa629aab2b11b47d3057ac0ed6efc460747efb.png)

They were in the private bathroom Yuuri standing outside, “Come on it can’t be that bad.”

Hinata aggressively slammed open the door on hand resting on his hip visibly irritated. The dresses hugged his figure, an hourglass body with nice hips. The skirt jerking with every movement, his muscular thighs taking the spotlight, his calves incredibly apparent and quite the eye drawer. Hinata had thankfully brought his gifted skates and they helped him feel a tad bit better.

(We are going to pretend that black skates aren't traditional or required)

It was warm-ups and Hinata wearing his jacket and sweatpants over the revealing dress. He had gotten special permission to wear short spandex underneath so it wasn’t too revealing as a leotard would be for a male. His nerves were acting up and he had already gone to the bathroom once. Stomach's problems were no excuse for him to ditch warm up.

Upon practicing his jumping sequence he managed to land badly hurting his ankle. How did he manage to already injure his ankle? It didn't matter because he wasn’t backing down, not now. Quitting isn’t a choice, he had a goal and he was sure as hell he was going to reach it. No matter the costs.

Making his way to Yuuri Hinata seemed slightly panicked but tried to hide it as to not draw attention, attention always freaked him out, "Dad, I think I did something to my ankle."

"I swear on Sangwoo's grave that if you can't compete-"

"Sangwoo? You know what? Nevermind- I'm still going to compete, I just, what can I do to make this easier?"

"Well, you already got in most of your jumps and landed all of them, at least while I was watching. You don't need to be out of the ice any longer, just try limbering up."

"Okay..."

Cutting his time on the ice short he soon was on television, waving happily hiding the fear in his chest.

"Ярослав! Also known as the great fire is trying to become the youngest person to claim gold at the Senior Grand Prix Finals! All at the young age of 16!"

The giant stadium was filled with screaming as people cheered for him, the only people Hinata heard though were his friends and his racing heartbeat.

He knew how injuries worked and he’s faced some far worse but he knew this would become a big issue for competing after all this was at the professional level. Volleyball was also a giant part of his life and he was determined to play at nationals with his friends. Turning to Yuuri as soon as the cameramen turned to over where Yurio and Viktor were Hinata sighed. Resting his head on Yuuri's shoulder Hinata felt his nerves growing, worse now that he was thinking about it.

"You'll still do amazing Hinata, as long as you focus on that one thing, and let that thing consume you then... you'll win gold!"

"You're right," Hinata mumbled as he picked at his cuticles and bit his nails.

Hearing a rattle on the metal bench he sat on he picked up his phone.

_ Message from Kageyama - you look nervous boke what’s wrong _

Typing back his hands slightly trembling, Hinata looked at Kageyama sitting in the front with everyone else.

_ Hinata: I hurt my ankle during training. What if I can’t play for nationals? What if I don't get first like I want to? What if I fail?  _

_ Kageyama: You won’t. It doesn’t matter if you did because we’d never leave you behind or care if you did _ .

Reassured Hinata blew a kiss to Kageyama who he could see the redness in his face from where he was sitting. Doing last-minute stretches, and getting a hug from his fathers Hinata began to remove the jacket and sweatpants that had been hiding his outfit.

“Up next we have Hinata Shōyō the youngest professional skater here with us! Owning the title of the ‘Great Fire’ he’s promising to light this ice on fire claiming gold!”

Holding back embarrassment not time to show weakness he went out onto the rink.

“What do we have here? Ярослав never fails to impress! Wearing a dress battling gender stereotypes, what an incredible competitor!”

Hinata snapped his head to Viktor, narrowing his eyes Viktor shouting with an innocent smile, “I’m sorry! You look beautiful!”

The crowd cheered loudly, just for the entirety of Hinata. The dress, his encounter with Viktor, the fact he was so young and talented, just Hinata. Taking his position, posing ready for the music.

His head tilted to the extremely high ceiling every ounce of his attention in his performance allowing the music to consume him. Hinata came to life, his leg flying into the air as he flung out his arms one raised straight up and the other straight out in front of him, his hands visibly loose giving the sense of grace.

Spinning adding his own emotions into his performance, his friends watching him had to admit. Watching him compete was a whole other experience, it wasn't that they could see his emotions and feelings through his dancing, but now it was so much for focused and precise. Pulling out all his best stunts, pain was etched in his expression when landing flips. He had planned on having four quads, a quintuple, and a jump sequence consisting of a triple and a single and a triple.

“Planning this performance in a complicated program Hinata will be performing to the song Dernière Danse. Finding inspiration through his hardships growing up, his persistence, and his determination with a dash of love.”

[Dernière Danse - Indila]

On top of the flips his foot sequence was also hard, something Yuuri personally taught him, spilling and sharing his secrets. After all, it was one of Yuuri’s specialties so it wasn't a surprise to see Hinata maneuver and perfect his footing. The spinning sequence was also a challenge moving from a camel spin, into a flying sit spin, ending in an upright spin. He felt the pressure in his chest, bile rising as he had to swallow it down. There wasn't a stopping point for Hinata, his expectations rose faster than he could improve. There was no room in his mind to fail the performance, the though caused his ankle to give out on him as he continued to skate on it.

[Link to Hinata preforming](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ade95e9e5ea4229b98b92a7e9a63407f/db75ecda7d5c54e7-ec/s1280x1920/07a56b5dd70a2398b385fbbc96fe5a5181741749.png)

The dress constantly caught the light and the skirt constantly flying up revealing his famous ass. Kageyama struggles to resist his fantasies and just enjoy his boyfriend's performance. 

**Que d'espérance**

**Sur ce chemin en ton absence**

**J'ai beau trimer, sans toi ma vie**

**N'est qu'un décor qui brille, vide de sens**

His face darkened as he focused. He came to win and he wasn’t going to step down now. All the time he gave up for skating when he could’ve been spending it with his friends, his horribly damaged feet, countless hours working out, training, and skating not even including Volleyball. He wasn't going to have it all be for nothing.

When the next verse came up and Hinata was showing off his flexibility and gracefulness, every movement represented passion and precision. It was beautiful. His dress added the cherry on top as it sculpted his body letting people see his muscles move and reveal how fluid he moved. Something his previous outfit wouldn’t have done. Being able to look around he spotted his team in the front all intently watching, they were excited, nervous, proud. So many emotions were rushing through their bodies as they watched Hinata skate. They knew how much pressure was on him and couldn’t even imagine being alone on the ice letting every state at you.

Hinata locked eyes with everyone momentarily, flashing a small smile still extremely focused. As soon as he and Kageyama made eye contact it felt like he lit up like a lightbulb, warmth spreading through his body as another burst of energy struck him.

As long as I have Kageyama I’m invisible. As long as Kageyama has me he’ll be his strongest. Whether that be on or off the court.

The sound of his blades slamming into the ice as he flew into the air was drowned out by the loud music lulling everyone into a state of contentment. Everyone had to hold their breath as they watched, this was a performance of a lifetime to be able to watch, it was a miraculous sight.

When Hinata ended the crowd cheering, Hinata's face on the screen breathing deeply in pain overwhelmed him. His leg trembling, barely able to hold himself up, he felt as his leg was being boiled. Looking at the scoreboard he had been last up, this was the moment of truth. He was waiting for the roars of the audience hushed as soon as the speaker came back on.

“Hinata Shōyō got a final score of… 204.18! HINATA JUST BROKE THE WORLD RECORD EVERYONE AND ALSO IS THE YOUNGEST COMPETITOR TO WIN GOLD AT THE GRAND PRIX FINALS!”

It was silent. Hinata felt tears stream down his face as he clenched his fits screaming into the huge rink as he collapsed to the ground.

Holy shit he did it.

He did it!

The entire stadium went wild, the screams and cheers deafening. It was euphoric, the lights, the glory. Hinata was crying as he skated as best as he could to the exit of the rink where he was slammed onto the ice by Yuri who enveloped him in a tight hug, the two were screaming crying of happiness. The camera's rolled to Yurio and Viktor who had thrown all of their things to the ground and bolted. Running as fast as they could from their section ignoring the yells of their staff they made their way to the two Japanese boys.

The four all in a giant embrace Hinata sobbed clinging to them for dear life. Wiping his face Hinata took Yuri’s hand who was runner up and they made their way onto the ice Yuri carrying Hinata.

Handed flowers and a golden medal, Yuri and another skater definitely a lot older than the two (they don’t really know him all that well) posed, holding their medals making sure to also get a picture of Hinata not wearing a skate on his injured side. Then they were ushered off to an interview where the skaters would be dismissed for the day.

Questioned on his injury and dress Hinata seemed to tense up, “Ah during warmups I messed up a landing and felt a harsh pain in my ankle. I tried to brush it off and cut warmups short, mainly stretching and getting my blood pumping. During the performance, it was a horrible pain... I was worried I’d fail! Yet a special person in my life caught my eyes. It kept me going and eventually I was so focused on them and my performance that the pain wasn’t as big of an issue anymore.”

Looking down at his dress he had a light pink blush decorate his cheeks, “As for the dress, Viktor and Yuri told me they’d take care of it, worried I'd forget it. They were the ones who forgot it. Next thing I knew I was in this dress, I like it though. May change my outfits to these.”

They got a closeup and they could see all the blisters, bruises, rashes, scars, and callus. The feet of a professional. No one knew how he could move so smoothly when it was obvious his feet hurt. Asahi and Tanaka had to wince, not even imagining how landing after spiking with those feet felt.

Hinata was rushed off to a hospital for x-rays and the Karasuno team headed over as well. Hinata had a fracture. Thankfully it wasn’t major and he’d be able to be back on his feet in a month. Having had many fractures in the past he kinda became invincible, learning how to move to avoid making it worse.

His ankle wrapped, he threw himself up seeing his teammates come through the door. Suga in the front of the group slamming into a hug, Hinata was still in his performance attire his makeup surrounding his eyes getting on Suga.

[Link to Hinata's makeup](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Finspired-beauty.com%2Ffall-makeup-looks%2F&psig=AOvVaw1-_12BTwNixryDVKEOL4EM&ust=1594087473187000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCIDloebEt-oCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAP)

Kageyama pulled Hinata away into his arms, cupping his face as he leaned down, deeply kissing him.

Suga smiled brightly but covering Yamaguchi and Noya's eyes, “Alrighty everyone clear out for five minutes, let’s give the two love birds a minute.”

Clearing out Kageyama picked up Hinata's hands holding the smaller boy up kissing him again, softer and quicker.

“You were incredible.”

“Because you were watching.”

“Holy shit...I’m dating the world's best ice-skater.”

Hinata laughed shoving the idiot before him, “And I’m dating the world's best setter!”

Falling into a fit of whispers, saying sweet nothings, anything and everything in between soft kisses, and hugs the team eventually came back in.

Hinata once again enveloped in a group hug.

“I can’t believe I won. I can’t believe I broke the world record. What do I even do now?”

Daichi with a proud grin spoke up cutting off whatever dumb shit was about to come out of Noya and Tanaka’s mouth.

“You go to nationals with us. You can still work out, you just can’t use your feet until you're healed!”

Hinata’s eyes had this spark to them as he stood on his good foot spinning, “Let’s fly!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, can't believe the support I've gotten on this :D


	19. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter! I'm so sorry I'm not happy with the ending but I don't know how else to end it :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I'm sorry for taking so long to post the last chapter I didn't want to post the ending cause I felt like it was a let down

Things had slowed down after graduation. Hinata had dreamed of being a professional Volleyball player and ice skater. He aspired to be just like his idols, and to play against Kageyama and beat him. Things didn’t exactly go to plan.

Yuuri and Victor had gotten married soon after the Grand Prix Finals where Hinata placed gold. It was like their lucky charm, that motivation to have a small wedding and to keep it out of the public's knowledge. The theme was the color blue. It had this indescribable and odd significance to it that neither Yuuri nor Viktor could explain.

When Hinata went off to college Yurio and Otabek had gotten engaged while he was in his first year. The summer going into his second year was the wedding, it was also small and out of the public's viewing. The theme of their wedding was black and white with an accent of pastel yellow, inspired by Yuri’s hair. The suits were white with yellow and black ties, y ellow suits irritated Yurio . The decorations and flowers were yellow.

Both weddings the Karasuno team was invited to, and both times Hinata was the best man. He was Yurio’s and he was Yuuri’s. They were the ultimate family.

Hinata during college easily paid off his debt due to his fame and insane sponsors. He had gotten an apartment near his college and with permission from his mom, Natsu stayed with him. The two lived alone in a beautiful apartment, they couldn’t be happier with where they were.

Ukai was retiring saw who he wanted to coach with no stress, he gave Hinata a call. Hinata was now the official coach of Karasuno, he could still be involved in Volleyball, and in a much more monumental and impactful way. Hinata was able to watch kids grow and develop this passion they may have not had walking into it. He watched them grow just he had all those years ago. The feeling brought him joy and a newfound love for Volleyball. He’d spend most of his day training with Yuuri and would take a break and head off to coach. Atsumu stopped by letting Hinata play with him, bringing some of his teammates.

Hinata ends up becoming a close friend with the MSBY BJ team, he even sponsored some of their interviews and joined them on some. They even hoped he’d quit ice skating and join them. They had no clue that they’d see him competing in the Olympics.

Volleyball and ice skating were thankfully back to back so Hinata could watch his friends, correction his family.  Japan had won flawlessly, it was an incredible match, to say the least. Everyone was celebrating only seeing Hinata standing with the national team’s coaches scream cheering. They watched as Yuuri approached guiding Hinata away.

Most of them went into a reserved area to watch the other competitions, ice skating has only been growing more challenging, the stakes rising every higher.  Hinata and Yurio have been at each other's throats with every passing competition, the first and second places have been overtaken by the two.  Yurio had won gold the past two years, and Hinata’s training had only gotten more intense with each year that flys by. The two perfecting all quads, not focusing on what they can add and are starting to include quints. They all filled in, most of the Volleyball teams were sitting there eating some subs the coaches had gotten them.

One by one the competitors went up, Yuri had gotten an incredible score, Hinata had other plans.

On the giant screen, the camera suddenly flew onto Hinata who was taking a deep breath, gripping the railing on the rink. Yuuri offered Hinata some comfort before stepping back. Hinata then flashed a blinding smile as he flew onto the rink getting used to the sensation of skating before taking his spot in the middle.

The overhead rang through the stadium, “Last but not least we have Hinata Shoyo representing Japan ladies and gentlemen! For this program, his inspiration has been his sacrifices and unavoidable changes.”

Hinata’s face fell as he fell into position, his face relaxed but it left him undeniably nervous, over half of the Volleyball players just stared, most of them never knew much about Hinata other than he was a killer player back in high school, and that he was Kageyama’s boyfriend.

The speaker came back continuing, “Fire in a stunning dress, one of the most notorious features in his history of competing.”

[Link to Hinata's makeup](https://usa-grlk5lagedl.stackpathdns.com/production/usa/images/1571340746396915-euphoria-s01-1920.jpg?w=1920&h=800&fit=clip&crop=top&auto=%5B%22format%22%2C%20%22compress%22%5D&cs=srgb)

[Link to Hinata's outfits](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/mZ0AAOSwa9Fbhyf8/s-l400.jpg)

[Song - All For Us - Labrinth & Zendaya]

Hinata’s program contained four quads, one quintuple, a triple, and a toe loop. His spinning sequence starting with a flying sit spin, coming up into a camel spin, and finally ending in a Bielmann Spin. Throwing in a Charlotte, and having an extremely complicated and jaw-dropping step sequence Hinata amazed and left the entire crowd awestruck.

There’s a new emotion in this performance, there is a different flare with the passion poured into it. The look on Hinata’s face was also new, familiar but very different. The concentration remaining but there was almost this harsh look present as if he messed up it would be the end of the world. No forgiveness could be offered and failing wasn’t an option. Hinata was still slim, his muscles were defined and his legs were desirable. Hinata’s hair was still crazy as ever but was now in a stylish undercut, having his first piercings and two cartilage Hinata was considered a threat and a hella attractive one.

The makeup also evoked and added to everyone’s reactions, the glittering tear and the stars on his eyelids were mesmerizing. You could see on the television as they caught the light, complimenting his wild golden-brown eyes. His lips naturally a beautiful shade of pink, adding a wonderful hint of femininity. His jaw seemed far more defined and he had gotten taller… not by much of course.

The way Hinata’s skates cut through the ice, his body flying into the air leaving everyone holding their breath was exhilarating. This was a next-level performance, no one could tell what the score would be but Hinata definitely just raised the bar for expectations. The dress flying up, down, behind him, all as he moved around, jumping and spinning.

This excitement in his eyes as he was in his final moments, letting the lights bath him in heat even as he flew across a layer of ice beneath him. Suddenly the song came to a close, Hinata standing there with his hands clasped, raised above his head as his chest heaved. Screaming from the entire stadium was almost deafening. Hinata spotted a little kid extending out something over by where the audience was. Hinata ignoring everything around him, not even bothering to catch his breath as he made his way to the child who suddenly lit up upon seeing his idol was approaching.

Hinata then saw the beautiful creation, none other than a model of him and Yuuri skating together. Hinata leaned over the railing to tightly hug the kid with a bright smile.

“You did this?”

“Yes, it took me like… three weeks!”

“That’s incredible! What’s your name?”

“Sama Nakazo, I’m 14 and I’m planning on going to Karasuno just like you!”

Hinata smiled, nodding slightly, “I may see you around then if that’s the case… thank you Nakazo!”

Holding it as he skated over to Yuuri who was impatiently waiting he yelled to him from across the ice.

“That kid made art of us! Look at it!”

The two tightly hugged before heading over to their designated seat where they would be recorded, Hinata was waiting for his score and suddenly there was the clicking of the overhead speakers coming to life again.

“Hinata Shoyo’s score is 339.30! He broke another world record! Getting a score of 114.38 for his short program and a record 224.92 in his free skate! Claiming another gold medal with an incredible record break!”

On the screen were Hinata and Yuuri screaming, clinging to one another. Tears falling down their faces, Hinata cheered as tears streamed down right over where the makeup tear was. The light was shining on his face making him look like a god as he flew out onto the ice with Yurio and Otabek. Yurio and Hinata and Yurio exchanged a tight hug before they began taking pictures. The camera’s then turning their attention to the Volleyball boys screaming at the top of their lungs for Hinata, throwing all of the flowers they raided a flower shop for. Kageyama rather made his way over to the edge of the rink shouting.

“Boke Hinata Boke! Fix your skirt!”

Hinata’s eyes flickered over, speed skating over to the tall raven, the beautiful pale skinned man wearing an extremely sexy Japanese Volleyball Jersey.

“I won gold! Kageyama, look at it!”

Kageyama chuckled, one of his hands behind his back, “You’re not the only one who had something made of gold and is shaped like a circle.”

Hinata stopped right in front of Kageyama before shaking his head, “You’re an idiot, you never make any sense-”

“Hinata…” suddenly getting down onto one knee he pulled out a beautiful golden ring, “will you marry me?”

Hinata leaped onto Kageyama, happily sobbing, accepting the question with a ramble of yes’s. This was the best day of his life. Clinging to Kageyama, feeling just like he did when he was in his first year of high school, back in the locker room of Hinata’s childhood rollerskating rink, making out with the taller boy after a monumental moment in their relationship.

All of his worries slipped away, all of his troubles and decisions he still had to make faded. The bad memories disappearing as he felt warm, filled with love and hope. The two kissed as everything went to hell, cheering filling the stadium as cameras and press were eating this up. Yuri, Viktor, and Yuuri were all screaming at the top of their lungs as they watched the ring get slipped on.

A reporter came over with a bright smile, “So what’s next for the Great fire?”

“I’m only going to get better, and I’m also going to have one of the most incredible people in my life stuck with me till I kick the bucket. And I’m not slowing down! Not now. After all, I’m on fire when I’m on the ice. You could say, fire on ice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for making it to the end, please go check out my other Hinata centric fics!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Next up is either Hinata ballerina/gymnastic or another crossover fic!


End file.
